love in a time of war
by adel-macdonnachiadhe
Summary: warning:contains very graphic sexuality. this is the story of severus and his old hogwarts sweetheart, who comes back to work for the order(did i mention she's remus lupins twin sister?)theres some serious chemistry between her and sirius and.....
1. chapter one: remy returns

Remy, was 36, her hair long and brown. Her eyeys the deep gold, that trademarked her mothers side of the family, hers had flecs of emerald green along with their gold, she had a brother who's eyes where similar, but with brown instead of emerald.  
  
Remy had graduated from hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Years back, and soon after she felt she'd done her part against voldemort, she had left, on one of her "wandering phases" and had gone to live in america. Now she was trying to find her twin brother, Remus Lupin,  
  
She hadn't seen him in a long time, she'd left right after lily and james potter's wedding. But now dumbledore had sent her word that the order was being reformed, and she had unfinished business anyway.  
  
She'd heard remus was staying with his best friend from school, Sirius Black. She just had an address that dumbledore had sent her. Enough reminiscing. She found herself looking up at the rusty foreboding numbers over a old, very, old looking door. #12 grimmauld place, 'this should be it' Remy mumbled to herself.  
  
She walked up and rang the doorbell, fumbling with her hair nervously.  
  
A irritated looking man with long black hair opened the door, Remy could hear a woman's screeching in the background.  
  
Where had she seen him before? "Er.Sirius? Sirius Black?" she questioned. "Yes- what, are you from the ministry?!" he said a hint of panic in his voice. "No, no, its me.. Remy, Remy Lupin, is Remus here? dumbledore told me he was staying with you and." "Yeah, yeah, he's in here, come in-quick." He ended the sentence with a frantic look down the street. She entered the house and looked around, noting that it didn't look very lived in. "Remus?! Hey Lupin!" Sirius called up the stairs. Remus Lupin appeared on a stair landing above them, in a worn out pair of muggle p.j.'s, he was brushing his teeth with a spell from his wand. Which he dropped, when he saw the girl standing just inside the door, beaming up at him.  
  
"REMY?!" he asked bewildered, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Good to see you too brother." She replied, her smile growing wider  
"God, I thought you where in that America-place." Remus said groggily stepping a few stairs down as he spoke.  
  
"I decided it was time to come home, I was going to talk to mom and dad, but they're not speaking to me." "Surprise, surprise.is dad even sitting still long enough to talk? He was always leaving wasn't he? That gypsy blood." Remus muttered darkly "think I got that. You'd be getting more to mums side of the family. What is it that attracts werewolf bites to her side of the family, anyways?" remy questioned. "if you really want to know I could tell you, but later." remus said "I'm not surprised your living with Sirius." Remy said, changing the subject. "I'm not living with him, actually I've got an apartment of my own, it's hard to find a job of course, but I'm not like, depending on anyone for support you know." Remus shot back defensively. "Okay! Okay! No offence meant! How's Nymphy?" she said looking around as if expecting to see Tonks jump out from behind a curtain or something, "and why won't that portrait shut-up?" "My mum's a little cross, and Tonks will be around for dinner." "Your mum? Lovely woman as I remember her." Remy said sarcastically. "Hey that's right! You met her!" Sirius exclaimed in mock elation. "Do you think my little bro got here by himself?" Remy asked with a grin. "he couldn't run away on his own, come on." she punched remus's arm playfully. They began to talk about the old times, Including when Remus & remy had snuck into Sirius's house through his bedroom window, and they would have proceeded to James's if it hadn't been for Sirius's mum who'd found them out. "I remember," Remy said "she called me a half-blood scum, unworthy of setting foot in her home." "Yeah she was good with the insults." Sirius said darkly. "Indeed," Remus chimed in, "she called me a half-breed monster and a disgrace to wizards." " She was worst on me, being to first ever Gryffindor in my family, well imidiate family anyway, tonks was a gryffie.she was going to put me up for adoption, but my brother said it'd be easier just to sale me on the black- market, Less paper-work." This statement was followed by a round of laughter which Remy managed to make worse by saying, "I'd have bought you, if old Mundungus didn't get you first."  
  
At this point the doorbell rang, and Mrs. Black began to wail once again. "BLOOD TRAITORS! MUDBLOODS! SCUM! ENTER NOT INTO MY HOUSE!" Her screeches could be heard throughout the house.  
  
"I'll get it!" Remy yelled over Mrs. Black's screams, as she jumped to her feet. She flung open the door and began running down the hall. stopping place. She opened the door, it was mad-eye moody. "who the ruddy hell are you?" he growled. " its me Remy Lupin, mad-eye don't you rememeber?." "that's right, Lupin, thought Someone had done a gender switch spell on Remus" " Come on in." As she lead moody passed Mrs. black's portrait she shrieked, "the werewolf's whor sister ! I forbade you ever to enter my house again you scum of the earth witch-disgrace!" " haho! you'll neva catch me alive coppa!" Remy cried dramatically running back into the kitchen . When they got into the kitchen, Sirius and Remus looked at mad-eye, a little caught off guard. "Er.." "Remus. We're going to go and get the potter-boy, now, the others are ready, dumbledore thinks it would be a good idea if you where to come with us, as he knows you, and well, I wasn't really me when he met "me." "I should go to!" Sirius cried jumping to his feet "I'm his godfather!" "I hear he's just like James, " Remy commented sipping her butterbeer. "cept he has lily's eyes, I hear, however, at 15, I hope he's more like his mother." Remy chuckled. Remus smiled slightly, but Sirius looked offended. "what was wrong with James?" "nothing, nothing, he was just a "little" full of himself at 15 that's all" Baaaaaaaaaaaaaa! "what the hell??" remy looked wildly at the ceiling "oh that'll be the kreachers sheep, he keeps it in the attack, we don't let it out, nothing to worry about." Sirius said, his anger at her for calling James "full of himself" forgotten.  
  
Remys mouth fell open. Then an evil smile crossed her face. "and hows that babe,. severus?" Sirius choked. "snape??? A babe??" Oh helll yeah oooweee!" she said laughing. " well er." mad-eye cut in, "Remus, we really should be going." Sirius looked daggers at moody. "Well honey I love you too much! I need your lovin too much take me back honey in your arms!" moody said laughing wildly at Sirius. Sirius choked into his glass "WHAT?" then he heard everybody laughing. Wella bless my soul, whatsa wrong with me? I'm itchin like a bug on a fuzzy tree, I'm in love im all shook up!" Remy started, dancing on the kitchen table. "I regret ever starting you idiots up." moody growled. "serves me right. Lets go Lupin." Remy slid across the table, on her spilled butterbeer and hugged Remus, "get back soon! I'm hyper!" "I noticed." "Sirius are you sure your giving her butterbeer?" Sirius looked at the spilled drink, "oops..! that'd be fire whiskey." he said. "my, aren't you the finest jail-bird I ever did see?" remy said to Sirius. "yes, yes I am the sexiest azkaban escapee ever, huh?" Remus and moody had gone. " I used to have a crush on you, you know, in school. I used to stare at your hair." "yah. You were pretty freaky, pigtails." Sirius said, a little uncomfortable with remy in this slightly-intoxicated state. "shut-up. They where braids, and they where sexy" remy muttered, smiling and taking another swig of fire whiskey, at which Sirius snatched her drink. "I know I'm a horrible drunk." remy said slightly recovering. "so, how'd you go from crushing on gorgeous me, to snogging that old slytherin scum-bag?" Sirius changed the subject. "he's really great, he just doesn't let people get close to them, and if it weren't for you I never would have gotten with him, you ignored me. Lily had dibbed James, and I'm not incestant, and snape had a mysterious air about him, I just sort of saw a light in his eyes , and followed it." remy explained. "wormtail liked you." said Sirius, absent mindedly "he's a mouse, not a man." Sirius laughed. "marry me you scoundrel." remy proposed hiccupping. "your drunk lets go to bed." he kidded. Remy hit him over the head with her empty fire-whiskey bottle. "I've (hic) got class. You mutt!." "okay, okay, your drunk and I was kidding . C'mon, up up up." He lifted remy up, "I'm cutting u off tonight you've had enough." "org." remy muttered. "where's my blood brother? My brethren kin of the wolves?" "he's off on a flying corkscrew, hey hey wake-up!" He slapped her face. "no sleep for drunken witches!" Sirius kept her awake till The doorbell rang. Moody, Remus, and the others where back w/ Harry, snape was with them.  
  
DUN DUN DUN!!  
  
The others moved pasted them into the kitchen, casting curious glances at remy.  
  
Remy and snape stood frozen their eyes locked onto each other.  
  
After a few moments severus managed to speak. ".remy.?" he said in a whisper which sounded like an echo of a different person, not the jaded severus snape the others knew, no this, this, was remy's severus.  
  
She swayed, and seemed to sober on the spot. "sever.severus??? Er." She fell out of Sirius supporting grip, and into snape's arms. She was out cold.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO REMY, BLACK?!" snape yelled looking at his unconscious love from the past.  
  
"hey its her own damn fire-whiskey drinking fault!" Snape eyed him menacingly "she's just drunk you idiot!" Said Sirius defensively, "it's not like I hit a bludger to her head or anything."  
  
A few spells later and remy was good as new, and chatting up Harry.  
  
"does he really give you that hard a time in potions? Well, well, well." "oh yah he's an absolute lunatic." Ron chimed in. "we thought for sure he was going to murder Harry in first year." remy laughed at this. Sirius was sulking near by, "he's a bloody git if you ask me, ought to bathe once in a while, once a year at least, maybe once a decade. I don't know why you bother with him, remy, I'd expect better from remus's sister." Snape walks in. "I'll have you know I just got out of the bath." snape grumbled as he towel dried his hair. While wearing a black bathrobe, which remy eyed. She giggled. "what? You in my house. you in a bathrobe in my house.." Sirius said incredulously. "tell me you have something on underneath that!" "tell me you don't!" remy giggled. Snape blushed slightly and walked away. At which point Ron and Harry exchanged mortified looks of disgust , followed by violent vomiting noises. Hermione wandered into the kitchen , one eyebrow raised(in an unknown perfect imitation of the rock), "did er..I miss something?."  
  
"snape.robe.you just don't want to know" Ron managed to choke out. "okay then." Hermione sat down to her breakfast. "remy why was he in my house? Tell me he didn't sleep in my house?!" Sirius cried. "relax we slept in your old room." "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Sirius cried. "just kidding..god.just kidding!" remy shouted over Sirius's wails . Ron & Harry had fled the room , in revoltion. Hermione just looked confused. Sirius stopped yelling, because he started his mother to screaming too. He shuddered and looked sick. 'my god. don't scare me like that." But remy had glided away, and was busy challenging Tonks to see who could juggle more butter -beers. Remus slid into the seat across from Sirius where remy had been.  
  
'I hear my sisters shacking up with snape." "isn't that dangerous? To like, his undercover thing? Wont they know she's your sister?' "she's been in America since the last war, I figure if anyone asks he'll pass her off as an American pure-blood.' Sirius couldn't argue with this, and chose instead to insult snape violently. Then said "they have purebloods in america?" Remus eyed him oddly. And ignored the question. "your insulting snape more often then usual now." 'his hanging around more often now." "I wonder why?" "yah, cant they just get a bloody room/? For Christ's sake!?" "they've got one, it appears to be your little brothers 2nd bedroom upstairs.' "I didn't say he could live with me." "you didn't say she could either.' 'she's your sister moony! And your like my brother, that makes her family." "she's snape's girlfriend." "yah, well everyone has flaws." "you know what she gave up to come home? " Remus questioned calmly. 'no, no I don't." "she gave up a fairy-tale, Sirius, a dream world,." 'America?" " no, she didn't really like it there. she had a little place in the forest, full of pixies and fireflies, and she lived in a little stone tree house, she told me, early in the mornings, she felt like she was flying with out a broom.'' "why did she give it up?" 'she heard about the war. With my sister, it's not her happiness she looks to first, it's her loyalties, she felt it was her duties to help stop voldemort."  
  
Remy had disappeared into the gardens in the back of the house with snape.  
  
His hand was cold when she slipped hers in his, yet it seemed to warm to match hers.  
  
They walked silently along. Remy reached up to pluck a apple blossom from a tree, and place it in snape's hair. He looked uncomfortable at first, but he smiled and relaxed. He pulled her into his arms as he would have done with no other. She put her arms around his neck, his body now warm against hers. Their lips met, it was like melting chocolate, as if they were one person, not two.  
  
A warmth rushed through snape's veins, shakeing them from there icy slumber, and filling him with a feeling which had for so long, been dormant in him, and his life. A feeling , called " love", a strange mixture of friendship, lust & a force unknown. It was like a potion, it needed just the right ingredients, in just the right amount, to work. Remy finally felt she was somewhere she belonged, somewhere she had been looking for.longing to find , somewhere away from the life she'd tried to leave behind, but this, this was the love she couldn't leave behind.the love she'd never forgotten.  
  
A plate shattered behind them, making them break their kiss. They turned to see Fred and George weasly staring at them, mouths open. " I hate this place. It's crawling with idiot students, butting into my life." snape growled. "that's what you get for being a teacher." remy laughed "woohoo, professor!" Fred said , "yah, snog on!" George added "GO AWAY!'" snape yelled, menacingly "go professor! Getting' your groove on?" Fred laughed "SHUT UP AND GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" snape said threateningly  
  
"did you guys need something?" remy asked calmly. "OR ARE YOU JUST TORMENTING ME?!" severus accused. "both!" George said "but we can see your busy." Fred added "so we'll just tell mum you'll be skipping dinner, as your up to your lips in work!" George finished "I'LL HEX YOU!" snape threatened Fred and George ran inside laughing. "we should go in now, for dinner, are you staying?" remy said, brushing her hair from her eyes. "yes, but remy, I want you to come and live with me soon, I cant stand living with these idiots and of course, the king of all morons, Sirius." snape sighed in exasperation. Remy laughed, "he's really not bad, once you get to know him." Snape looked at her skeptically as if to say and why would I want to do that?. "so will you come? To live with me?" "of course." They exchanged a soft, quick kiss, before remy led severus into the kitchen . As they walked in, remy was quick to notice everyone starring at them, she blushed slightly. Sirius looked irritated, and Remus looked very uncomfortable, the twins were snickering. "dinners roast , you two, there's a pitcher of pumpkin juice there, and of course some butterbeer, feel free to help yourself to salad as well." mrs.weasly announced.  
  
Dinner was not a happy affair, Remus kept knocking things over on accident, quite like Tonks as Tonks herself pointed out, and mumbling incoherently . Sirius was in a foul mood, and kept glaring at snape, 'and in my house..' remy heard him muttering on several occasions. Fred and George would brake into laughter every time snape opened his mouth, for any reason.  
  
That next morning remy was packing her things , when Remus walked in, looking, like last night, uncomfortable. "remy, I know it's not my business.but I'm just concerned, about you and snape." Remy swerved around to face him. "what?" "look, don't get mad at me, I don't want to fight, it's just you've only just come home after so many years . and your already rushing off with snape and." "oh Remus! I know what you must think!" remy relaxed and smiled, she moved in and hugged him. "but it's not as if I just came back for severus, I didn't even come back for him really, your still the most important man in my life little brother! But I'm in love with severus you have to understand I cant be hanging around all.." "remy, remy, that's not what I'm trying to say! " Remus cut into her sentence, breaking the hug. Remy took a step back, "then what?" "it's just, how serious is your relationship with snape, I don't have anything against him, it's not like Sirius, I just, well to be honest, I don't really know if it's possible for you, or anyone to have a healthy relationship with him, especially not right now." Remus explained. Remy sighed and smiled, " oh, this is about his work for the order! (she laughed) don't worry! I wont get mixed in with voldemort or anything! He wont even know I exist!' "remy please listen, your not gonna like what I say, but don't only hear the parts you want, this isn't just about his work for the order! It's about him, just being him too, he's a little, um, mean, remy, for lack of a better word." Remus finished, slightly apologetically. "he's not mean, he's just, well, had some bad times, and it's hard to get through to him, the real him.'" Remy said. "well, like I said, it's not my business, so I'll just." he motioned toward the door. "pop off." "Remus, I know your worried about me getting mad and rushing off to another country again, but just relax and be straight with me, why are you so worried?" "I don't trust him." "you will, I know you will." "I'll try for you remy, for you I really will." Remy hugged her brother. "you're the best Remus! You always where!" "remy, you're the only one in our family who even treated me like a human, the only one who ever loved me, who ever didn't act like I had no feelings." Remus confessed. "well you know what I say Rem." "humans suck"remus finished with her, rolling his eyes "well most of them do," remy said "hey, your human too, why do you diss your own?" Remus asked "no, I place myself in a different category completely," "what's that then?" "someone who denies that there human, because their ashamed." "you know, it's really just muggles, isn't it? Ever thought of it that way?" "true, well ok, but there are "some" muggles trying to save the earth." "so you don't hate being human anymore?" "no.well maybe.ok, it an irrational hatred so I'll push it aside." "good, cause I'd give anything to be." "you know Remus I have to be honest, even though it's horrible, I actually think it's a gift, I mean, now that you can control the madness, I mean , it goes deeper that animagi doesn't it? And I know it hurts but, doesn't it, isn't it, free? To be a wolf, and like, I cant explain it, but ive always.envied you.it's horrible, I know." She added guiltly, as Remus looked at her horrified. "remy it's a curse! You see how people treat me! How my own parents.locked me in the basement, left me in there, with out food, even in the day, how I cant keep a decent job.and it does hurt remy, it does! Even with the potion, and before that, the madness! Sure perhaps , in my youth, I would have enjoyed it, had I not been bitten by a malignant werewolf!" Remus cried, shock in his eyes. "I know remus,I know it was horrible for you, I didn't mean it like that, I only meant, it has its good points.I mean no that's all wrong.never mind." "I understand." remus said , 'she's always looking for a higher freedom and a different life.' he thought. "goodbye remus," she said closing her trunk. "I'll visit often." "no remy! don't!" remus was desperate now, "it's not right!" "what?" "don't go !" he blocked the door. "I cant let this go on! He's not right for you! Its all wrong! Remy please don't go!" "remus, for gods sake, pull yourself together, it's not as if I wont see you." "that doesn't matter! I'd rather you where in America then with him!!! Especially living with him!!!" Snape placed his hand on remus's shoulder. Remus turned around to face him. "Er..." "why don't you do yourself a favor Lupin," he said coldly "don't interfere with my or your sisters life, Now move." "no." "I didn't think it was your choice what remy and I do." "I'm taking care of my sister, it's not illegal." "don't make me hate you as much as I hate black, that'd be a shame , for me to hate remy's brother." "remus just move, I love you so lets not fight, I wont bother with your love life, and you stay out of mine." Remus shot snape a look of hatred, but moved aside at remy's wish.  
  
They where heading down the stairs, it was raining violently, but snape was very unhappy when mrs. Weasly informed him that they where 'flooded in' "well we can just disaperate!" remy said. Knowing very well remus's gift for conjuring violent storms when he needed them, and feeling a little angry at her twin. "too far." snape growled " I don't live within 200 miles. It's illegal to disaperate any farther than that, when there's a natural disaster, such as a flood." " well this is jolly!" mrs.weasly said happily. "we'll all be here! I'll make hot chocolate!" Everyone had been woken up by the flood, and so they all, Sirius, remus, severus, remy , Tonks, Harry, Ron, Bill, mrs&mr.weasly, Fred, George, Mundungus, Hermione,& Ginny, had all congregated in the second story living room, where Sirius had built up a fire. "a few careful anti-leak charms should do the trick," mrs.weasly was saying. About the roof As fred and george entertained mundungus and bill by doing a amazingly accurate imitation of Kreacher. While hermione scolded them, and lectured everyone on elf rights. And severus was sulking, leaving remy time to think.  
  
Something's wrong, shut the light,  
Heavy thoughts tonight  
And they aren't of snow white  
  
Dreams of war, dreams of liars,  
Dreams of dragons fire.  
And of things that will bite.  
  
Is this after all, what she wanted? Severus? A life.away.from remus. From Sirius? But why should she care. She loved severus. But she wanted. 'I want to be free, I'll always be.not free, with severus, oh hell, he's just such a downer. he doesn't know How to live.he's so hard to love.but.' If not severus, than what? Why did she think she loved him, if it wasn't true? And all those years, it must be right. Then what was wrong? ' don't be rash.don't act on impulse.you want to leave, but only right now, you'll regret it if you acted on this impulse.' Sirius. Sirius? 'why did I think that name?' Why indeed.  
  
"REMY?! HEY?! WAKE -UP!" Remy stirred. "its afternoon girl, you slept like a baby last night. What a bummer. You should have been awake to see it when mundungus turned Sirius into a rubber chicken and." "TONKS! Your babbling! What time is it?" "like 3 o'clock." "is it raining?" "no. duh. Your awake now right?"  
  
"yes, yes, is severus here?" "no, he said to give you his apologies, he was called off on work for the order." "oh." "man, you should look outside! It's like . attack of the MUDPEOPLE or something." She danced around making slushing noises, imitating the "mud people" remy assumed, until she tripped over his armchair and woke up mundungus. "ARGGh!" Remy giggled, as tonks tried to untangle her foot from the folds of mundungus trench coat, While knocking into various people till almost thewhole room was awake. "distanglugoris!" bill said , pointing his wand at mundungus's coat. "oh thanks mate," dung sighed. "thought I was gonna need amputation of the coat or something zzzz." He'd already dozed back off. Remy was surprised to look next to her, and see Sirius curled up, like a dog. " oi! Puppy! Wake-up1 I've gotta rubber squeaky toy!" She scratched him behind the ear, and rubbed his stomache and was appalled to see that, even as a human he reacted, his leg twitching madly..  
  
Sirius awoke, To see remy's laughing face, framed by strands of golden brown hair. Her eyes twinkling. "oh ! The puppy's awake! Ows mummy's wittle puwpy?" she cooed, laughing.  
  
Sirius looked down at his leg, kicking . "hey! Nobody said you could scratch my ear!"  
  
everyone looked at him, he was blushing. Remy laughed and rolled onto her sleeping roll.  
  
"god you are such a teenager!" he accused  
  
"what, like, did I ever want to grow -up?" she said smiling broadly "well you should act more your age!" he snapped "lighten up , this isn't like you." remys frowned, confused at his attitude "don't accuse me of your immaturity!" he throw back at her, relizing that he was yelling, but for some reason the knowledge that he was freaking over nothing didn't seem to make it better. "what? What immaturity? Cant a girl just laugh and roll around on the floor?" remy said, trying to comitie-ise the situation. "you ought to be a little more serious!" he folded his arms, scowling "but your Sirius! We cant both be Sirius! Seriously!" She laughed even more at this. "my god! Are you even hearing what I'm saying?" he asked "no, I'm not listening." she said in a mock serious tone. "and why not?" he asked, in a would-be-calm voice "because your irrationally embarrassed , and so your picking a fight with me because I embarrassed you." she said truthfully "what? I'm just telling you , you should act like an adult!" Sirius knew she was right, but argued on. "ok, ok, Sirius I'm sorry ." He just stormed out. Killing remy's good mood. "bummer." Everyone was looking at her. "man " tonks said quietly "he's being something of a party pooper today huh?" Remus stood up and walked out after Sirius, saying "I'll go see what's wrong with him."  
  
He was in the kitchen. Drinking. A lot. "Sirius . Whats the matter? " "Grrr.." " I mean it , tell me, you just totally wigged out on my sister back there." "urg. I'm- I'm just not used to not being able to have .." Remus raised an eyebrow. "I'm just not- used to- being jealous of--- of snape having something I- she grew up and.I made mistakes and I always.really did." he mumbled "your not making a lot of sense, Sirius." "LOOK MAN, I WANT YOUR SISTER , OK? And she with that greasy maggot." Sirius said, forwardly.  
  
. Remus 's mouth dropped open. He'd expected this, but still.disappointment. "WHAT?" "not meaning to freak you out, or anything.." "great job on the not-freaking-out bit! "I want your sister man!" who says that? well I'd prefer you to snape, but does anyone care what I think? Does anyone traditional come to me and declare their intentions ? No." Remus was shocked "mate, it's the 21st century." Sirius laughed at remus's overprotective brother instincts. "yah well, she's still a little girl to me, ok?" remus sighed, slipping back in his chair, his pretty faced suddenly lined with troubles and concerns. "dude, your not her dad." Sirius said, laughingly. "yes I am." remus smiled slightly, one side of his mouth higher then the other. "WHAT?!" Sirius said, sure that this was a lie, but still.. "I'm bull shitting you dude." " I thought so." "look, if you want to go with my sister, I'd be more than happy to see snape out of the picture." "but I cant have her, and I'm not used to that." "sure ya are, you and james fought over lily in 6th year and you lost." "that's different. James was my best friend, this is snape.this is personal!" " so basically you cant stand it that snape's with the girl you want?" harry had entered the room, no one noticing, till he said this, sitting down next to Sirius. "hey harry, this isn't a great time." Sius muttered. "I didn't know you liked my mum." harry said, interested. "well that was a long time ago. And she was meant for james." "like remy's meant for you?" harry asked "well that's going a little far." Sirius said, feeling harry was being a bit too forward, should he even be hearing this conversation? "she's invited a friend to dinner."  
  
harry changed the subject. Quickly sensing Sirius's discomfort like james used to. "name's lupe, she told me." Remus perked up, and back into the conversation. "really? Did she tell you much about her?" "yah, loads, well, she told tonks but I was in the room." Sirius was interested too. " what does she look like?" " I saw her picture. She's quite good-looking, for an older woman I mean - shecomes upto about, the same height as professor lupin" "it's remus, harry." "right, that takes a bit of getting used to, er, remus."  
  
Remy entered the room, yawning, she stretched her arms above her head, raising her shirt, revealing her midriff. She scratched her head. "late nites.working' just aint right.gotta go back to mexico." "what?"  
  
"nothing just singing." "hmmm.." "when will sev be back?" "snape?" "yea." "ten, twenty years minimum." "shuddap." "lupe's visiting ?" "you know lupe?" "no. harry told us about her." Remy glared at harry, the rolled her eyes. "well, you and lupe have a lot in common , remus."  
  
"your not setting me up!" remus growled. Remy laughed evilly and walked away.  
  
Dinner with lupe was a disaster,  
  
She was an interesting person though, and made fast friends with Mundungus, who recognized her from a past "dealing" of some class-a non-tradeable good.  
  
During dessert though something happened  
..  
"so, remus, remy tells me you where quite good at astronomy in hogwarts,  
I always had a certain passion for stars." lupe was saying.  
To a politely interested remus.  
  
Heavy knocks came pounding on the door.  
  
Sirius went to open it hurriedly, hoping to avoid waking his mothers  
portrait .  
  
He pulled open the doors and a barely-consciense , bleeding, snape, his  
robes torn, stumbled in.  
The dark mark on his arm, revealed, the flesh raw and burned around it.  
  
Sirius, shocked stepped backward, but forced through his dislike for  
snape, and wrapped his arm around his shoulder and helped snape walk, he  
went to the kitchen..  
  
There was a wave of shock through the room , some, like ginny and the  
weasly twins, who knew that snape hed been a death eater, where still  
shocked at the sight of the mark.  
  
Remy lept to her feet, Sirius's eyes caught the way the bottom of her  
her robes danced around her feet, and the light blue robes fit her form  
so well.  
She rushed to severus.  
Gently supporting him.  
  
Lupe, jumped up as well,  
"I'm a healer.I can help.."  
Her short brownish black hair frizzing slightly as she moved into her  
element.  
She cleared the table, and remy and Sirius layed snape out on it,  
Remy was shaking with controlled tears holding snapes head in her hands,  
stroking his hair and whispering words of comfort in his ears, even  
though he was unconscious now.  
  
Lupe tore back snapes robes, there was a great gash across his chest, a  
deep , large , sword-blade cut and two evident snake bites, that where a  
thumbnails length deep, and several burn marks.  
  
"my god!" mr.weasly cried, the others had gathered round.  
Lupe pulled a blood red potion from her robes,  
"blood replenishing" she explained, pouring it down snape's throat as  
remy held his mouth open, a drop of her now falling tears mixing in  
with the potion, her face white and scared.  
"gives us more time."  
"bandititikate! " she cried, pointing her wand at the sword cut, " I'll  
need to put this on those bites first, it's a venom-stalling cream." she  
said to remy who was about to protest her not bandaging snape fully.  
  
Remy shuddered at the word "venom" her face as pale as snapes.  
Lupe rubbed the cream gently into the bites.  
Then put bandages on them also.  
"theres not much I can do for the burns, their second degree, and have  
pierced his skin bad enough that I should have to do anything extreme,  
but.here (she pulled out a blue cream) it will take away some of the pain  
and heal the burns faster."  
  
Lupe left hurriedly after that, to go home and research on the snakes  
venom, from severus's blood sample she could tell that this was a rare  
snake indeed, it venom had been magically enhanced and so had the size of  
it's fang s and doses of it's venom. This snake had been bred to kill  
and devor it's victims, but lupe coukd tell that severus's bites where  
not meant to be fatal.  
  
Severus had begun to revive, they had moved him upstairs to one of the  
cleaned bedrooms and remy had built up a fire and was sitting next to  
severus on the bed, rubbing the healing-cream into his chest,  
  
She crying, but only slightly, severus had not been able to tell them  
why he had been injured, but there was no doubt by whom.  
  
She dipped her hand into the cream, and hesitantly lifted up his sleeve  
to rub the cream on the deep burn on his dark mark, as she placed her  
fingers to it, snape felt cool releif rush inside him, as some of the  
stinging pain subsided, he forced open his eyes, to see remy crying, her  
eyes had the look of someone straying into a dream, for she did not  
notice he was awake, he was immediately ashamed, of the mark.on his  
shoulder. it was no secret, but still he wished that it remain hiden,  
and especially didn't want the woman he loved so much to be touching the  
thing he so detested.  
  
He flinched away from her, their eyes met.  
  
"severus." she murmured .. "your awake " she ran her hand over his face  
and kissed him gently, he reached over and lowered his sleeve.  
  
"please stop crying." he spoke gently, trying to slide over the  
conversation he knew they would have to have.  
Remy nodded and whiped her eyes. "we can talk about it later.I was scared  
sev, you were hurt so badly, I didn't know what to do. we couldn't take  
you to st. mungos. and I . and if lupe hadn't been their I .I . I don't  
know what would have happened. " she smiled at him. "stop freaking me out  
like that, dude!!!"  
He rolled his eyes at her, she was fine now, she'd called him "dude". she  
did that whenever she felt she was treading into dangerous emotional  
ground.  
He understood, though what she meant .  
"I know."  
She grasped his hand .  
"is there anything I can do?"  
"stay"  
And he slipped off into unconsciousness again.  
  
"I know he's sick, but how long does he have to stay in my house?" Sirius  
grumbled irritable.  
"2 months or until he's recovered." lupe said. " just in time for term  
to start. Whats that girlfriend of his going to do anyway live at  
hogwarts? It's great having remy back, I'd hate for her to rush off to  
hogwarts."  
Remus nodded "I know what you mean."  
"she'll go to hogwarts with him and return as a nasty blood-sucking bat,  
mark my words," Sirius muttered darkly  
"I dunno," tonks popped in, "maybe it'll be the other way around."  
"snapes already A blood sucking bat, how can he become one again?" Sirius  
smirked.  
"I mean mAybe her attitude will rub off on him and he'll come back all  
pleasant, you moron." tonks smacked Sirius on the back of the head, to  
laughs from the others.  
"you're the moron if you think snapes gonna be 'pleasant' ," Sirius  
muttered darkly. "besides that'd be A SIGN OF THE APOCOLIPSE."  
"I think snape needs someone like remy to love him, show him that the  
worlds not all bad, she's the onlyone who loves him isn't she?"  
"well..I'm sure that cant be true. What about dumbledore?" remus argued.  
"well, no, that's not exactly right dumbledore cares- cares of course,  
but he doesn't love snape. And theres not much to say for his family is  
there?"  
Remus shook his head,  
"so what , were gonna, like, feel sorry for him, and make excuses, you  
two-(Sirius growled) are just ,like, 'poor snivelus! Nobody loves him so  
it's okay if kills remys remyness slowly because she's the only one who  
loves him." Sirius accused, scornfully.  
"that's not true mate, I'm worried about him changing her too, but you  
do have to take into account the other way round like tonks said,  
perhaps she'll be good for him." remus said slowly considering each word  
as he said it.  
" he'll smother her happy-hilarious attitude completely- you know how she  
feels that she has to protect, people, she'll forget to live trying to  
kill all his demons and rescue him from all evils." Sirius said.  
Remus was shocked at this new logic.  
Lupe picked up the debate "but on the other hand, that could be a good  
thing in the end , couldn't it? (she stressed the word end) times will be  
tuogh during the war, especially tough for anyone undercover. But she's  
bargained for it hasn't she? And after the war, provided we win, she may  
well teach snape to live, by fighting his demons and protecting him."  
  
"but theres my point again," Sirius said waving his hand dismissively.  
" noone can protect him from himself, nobody can kill his demons but him!  
It would be a fool's erand to try!"  
  
Remus raised an eyebrow. "and when, did you, Sirius black, ever give up  
on something because others said it was a fools erand.?"  
  
"if it had involved, snivelly 's emotions I would."  
Remus thought for amoment and then said sadly and slowly, "Sirius, think  
about ebony."  
Sirius's eyes suddenly grew wide with shock, "remus." he sputtered "how  
could you say that?"  
He shook his head "ebony was a good person, being victimized, she loved  
life and everybody in hers, don't you dare compare snape to ebony!" he  
stood up , and left.  
  
Lupe looked shaken, she turned to remus and tonks , "ebony?"  
  
Remus sighed "it's along story."  
Tonks was reluctant to explain too.  
  
Later that night when it was only remus in the kitchen , remy ventured  
from severus's bedside and down the stairs to have a cofee.  
"sleeping like a baby." she remarked to remus .  
"is he? that's a first . The insomniac."  
Remy smiled slightly.  
"tell me about mums side of the family and the lycanthropy."  
Remus suddenly looked tired. "well remy, I wish she'd told you instead  
of me."  
"well mother wasn't exactly ideal was she?" remy asked coldly "I dad  
talked to me, mom talked to you, especially after they split up."  
"look, anyways, I'm not supposed to tell you this, but I know you have a  
right to know, the legend that is passed down through out our family is  
this- along time ago, one of our ancestors, was lost in the woods one  
night, he was a simple farmer whose farm was failing and he'd gone out to  
search for food, he came across a pack of wolves , the hour was late, and  
he was hungry, so he waited back in the bushes until the pack was asleep,  
there was still a little meat to scavange from their latest kill, as he  
was eating one of the wolves stirred, but he did not attack the man, he  
could tell he was poor and hungry, wolves where being hunted very  
violently throughout the land at that time, so the wolf made the man a  
deal, they would care for him, and help him to prosper, you know that  
wolves can bestow gifts like that if they want, don't you? (she nodded,  
it was an old legend that wolves where magically connected to the earth  
and so could do magic when they needed it, ) so they helped the farmer  
become a king among the people , and for awhile he kept his promise, and  
wolf hunting was an offence punishable by death. But he began to grow  
power hungry, and obsessed with himself and his wealth, and so he dropped  
the law against wolf hunting, to profit from their furs. The alphas of  
that pack that originally helped him, came to warn him that if this  
continued , a curse would laid upon all his descendants, and he would  
return to poverty. well time passed and he forgot the warning, married  
and had a son, he was frightened to find one day, when his son hit  
puberty, that on the first full moon of his 13th birthday, his son was  
changed into a maddened wolf. He killed his father, ran to the wild, for  
years after that, every lupin was a werewolf, but the wolves began to  
pity the descendants of the traitorus king, because they proved quite  
different from he, for they, had the blood of the king's wife in their  
viens , for she, was the child of a seelie fearie, and her purity and  
nobility flowed into her children, and so, the wolves decided that the  
girls born to the family would not become maddened wolves, and would be  
spared pain in their transformation. And yet even later the spell began  
to fade as the descendants of the original wolf pack grow less. But the  
magic was strong, and so a pattern was decided. every other two  
generations you see how our grandparents and greatgrandparents did not  
have it? So every other two generations the first child is cursed, and  
then their first child."  
"but that would have been me!" remy exclaimed "I'm older by minutes!"  
"no, no you see, it's the seelie fearie blood that flows mainly in  
females of our family, if in the unlikely event that it is twins of  
opposite sex, a malignant werewolf is called to the male on his seventh  
birthday, to bite him, and thus turn him into a maddened wolf. But  
remy.the reason you deserve to know all this, besides you being my sister  
is, that because you where supposed to be the werewolf, that's why  
you've always been drawn to the curse, thinking it's a gift. And, also,  
your first child, will be a werewolf.the legend says so, and  
unfortunately, I am supposed to be the one to bite him or her."  
Remy was shocked.  
"where do you get all this?"  
"mom loaded me with family history after my first transformation, then  
the unfeeling bitch locked me in the basement, divorced dad. and well  
you know."  
"yah." remy muttered. "look lets forget about this, we'll worry about it  
if I ever get pregnant, okay?"  
"yes.of course." remus said.  
They where both shaken and went up to bed.  
  
The wounds where a warning, to remember where his loyalties lay. The  
dark lord knew about his relationship with remy, and this raised  
suspicions, him dating the sister of a member of the order of the phoenix  
, he did not want to involve remy in this, but now, at the risk of  
uncovering him, she would have to prove she was in favor of what  
voldemort was doing, most importantly, he had to keep her away from 12  
grimmauld place, she wouldn't be happy.  
  
Remy entered the room, yawning, her muggle happy face teeshirt rising to  
showing her midriff, and her bellybutton ring, with little green  
rhinestones.  
She noticed severus was awake and troubled.  
"sev? Baby you ok?"  
'mmm' he mumbled crossing his arms.  
"fine be that way, is this about having to live with Sirius for so long?  
I'm sorry. I know you don't like him.but we cant take you to st. mungos  
and."  
"it's not about my displeasure about being in the same vicinity as  
Sirius."  
"then what? I can help" she said, sitting down on the bed next him,  
skooting over and laying her head gently on his shoulder.  
He really didn't want to tell her now.  
"it's important that we leave grimmauld place as soon as possible"  
He glanced at the look on her face, the oh-he's-so-predictable-sometimes,  
look.  
"this is not about Sirius!" he snapped.  
"ok, ok" the look was gone "but we cant move you till your well."  
"like hell we cant."  
" and how do you propose we move you without worsening your wounds?" she  
asked.  
"if I can get to a cauldron, I could make a simple all-healing potion  
and be away in two-weeks."  
Remy thought for a moment, in silence, "you know I really like it here  
sev, all my best friends coming round all the time."  
"I know remy that's why I was reluctant to tell you that it was important  
that we leave, you see, the dark lord has, unfortunately become aware of  
our relationship which is why it's not safe for us to stay here, you  
understand?"  
"of course, I'll help you make the potion." he was worth this.  
"I'm going to hogwarts with you, you know." she finished.  
"your what?!"  
"teaching astronomy, the normal teacher had some sort of injury and cant  
teach this year, so I'm filling in."  
"ah."  
"not happy?"  
"just thinking of the reactions my students will have."  
"well they wont know, will they?"  
Snape sighed.  
"you cant keep anything from those nasty brats, they have to know  
everything that goes on in everyones lives."  
"their not all nasty brats! Harry and the weasly kids and that lovely  
granger girl for instance."  
Snape forced down the urge to break into laughter.  
"oh, you don't know them like I do, grangers a know-it-all who is  
obsessed with showing off, hm, showing off that reminds me, potters the  
worst he's an arrogant puffed-up little brat who.."  
"hey!hey! that's enough I get your point!!!" remy rolled her eyes, "I  
forgot about your feelings about james."  
"how could you possible do that?" snape asked coldly.  
  
FLASHBACK:  
It was a cold winters day, and the 16 year old severus snape is sitting  
in the library reading a large, thick, book.  
  
Sirius & james enter , followed by peter pettigrew, their heading  
towards a table across from snapes where remus lupin was doing his  
homework.  
  
Sirius: (audible whisper) : hey, mate it's snivellus!  
James: not hear Sirius, madam pince would kill use if we messed him up in  
the library.  
They move over to remus table, but leave soon after.  
  
Snape gets up to leave, and walks out of the library, his book under his  
arm.  
  
Sirius & james where waiting for him, remus and peter had gone off  
somewhere else .  
  
Snape glared at them and began to walk off.  
Sirius: hey snivy!  
Severus reached quickly for his wand.  
James: what? We just wanted to talk!!!  
Sirius: but hey, were open to suggestions.  
They draw their wands.  
James: "expelliarmus!"  
He passed snapes wand to Sirius .  
And laughed.  
Severus looked around wildly, well, what could he do? Run? No.  
He balled his hands into fists.  
Sirius looked at him,  
Sirius: come on! When we have magic?  
  
Snape lunged for Sirius's throat  
James: wingardium leviosa!  
He moved his wand to pin severus to the wall.  
James: I cant have you doing that to my bestmate, can I?  
Sirius, would you like to do the honors?  
Sirius: of course! "snarenieus!"  
Ivy vines twisted around the stomach of the struggling snape.  
And began to squeeze.  
  
Severus tried to cut off his train of thought before..  
  
FLASHBACK CONT'D  
"JAMES! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?"  
It was ebony, potter's adopted sister, and, to severus's embarresment,  
lily evans and remy lupin were with her.  
Remy: *kicks Sirius in the shin*  
Sirius dropped his wand , and snape fell to the floor.  
Remy helped him up.  
"don't touch me!" he growled.  
He was always being "rescued" by this group of girls, and was also  
always made fun of for it.  
"well whatever." remy said.  
Lily rounded on james, "I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU'D STOP MESSING WITH  
PEOPLE FOR NO REASON!?" she demanded.  
Severus got up dusted himself off, and tackled Sirius.  
"oi!" Sirius yelled.  
"no reason, eh?" james said smiling at lily and threw himself into the  
brawl.  
Lily slapped her hand to her head, muttered, "animals! all of them!"  
And began pulling james off snape. While kicking his arm, which was  
choking snape,  
Ebony seemed to be enjoying the fight and sat back, smiling.  
Remy was looking really mad, and had jumped on Sirius, who had rolled  
over ontop of snape. remy was biting Sirius's neck.  
"oi! Lupin get off me!" he said swatting at her. "that hurts!"  
  
James had let go of snape, and was sincerely apologizing to lily .  
Snape was sporting several bruises and cuts, but was watching remy fight  
Sirius, in a strange sort of confused way.  
  
"I cant fight a girl !" Sirius cried.  
"well fine, I'll give you good reason too!" it was a joke, she enjoyed  
fighting Sirius. But she seemed really angry, severus could tell that  
that part shocked Sirius.  
She pulled his hair, damaging it.  
"NOT THE HAIR!!!!" he cried. "now you done it"  
They continued to fight, until lily and james pulled them off each other,  
looking shocked.  
"that was a mean and cold hearted thing to do!!!" remy cried glaring at  
Sirius.  
She grabbed snapes wand from him and threw it back to him.  
"since when do you care what I do to snivellus?" Sirius asked, frowning  
at her, "geez pigtails, he's slytherin scum!"  
"stop calling me that!"  
  
"stop wearing them, then"  
He'd forgotten she used to wear those two sexy long braids.  
"your just mean to him because he's in slytherin! He's never messed with  
you!"  
  
"sure he's messed with me! Plenty of times! If he wasn't always so snide  
and ."  
He didn't finish his sentence.  
Snape had cursed them both.  
Yes, both of them,  
Ebony yawned, got up, walked over, and kicked severus sharply in the  
nuts with her steal toed boot. He dropped his wand and the fight ended  
their, with ebony walking off, laughing maniacly.  
  
----  
"severus??? Severus??? Earth to sev!!!"  
He stirred remy was starring at him "eh?"  
"you just totally spaced out!"  
"I was thinking about that time potter, black, you, evans and potters  
little sister and I all had one huge row."  
He confessed.  
She giggled.  
"the one where you put a chocking curse on me and Sirius and ebony kicked  
your in the balls?"  
He just mumbled and glanced out the window, ignoring her. Sometimes he  
wouldn't continue with a conversation. And would just sort of shut  
everybody out.  
"scoot over." she yawned "it's like 3in the morning, the others might  
want to pull all nighters but im sleeping."  
He moved over, and she snuggled in beside him.  
  
Severus woke up, it was 7:30, according to the clock on the wall.  
He wasn't quite awake yet, but electric guitar punk-ish music was blaring  
in his ears,  
Tonks was bouncing around the room rocking out, in her smiley face t-  
shirt and gizmo the gremlin pj-pants.  
Remy was whacking her with her pillow every time tonks bounced within  
reach, "do you ever sleep?" remy demanded .  
Severus looked at the ceiling , praying for patience .  
"GO AWAY NYMPHADORA!" he yelled over the music.  
Music stops. "if you weren't hurt I'd hurt you!" tonks said, sticking her  
tounge out at him. "it's tonks!"  
Remy laughed.  
Tonks left saying, "thank god I chose a day when he was injured to come  
in to your room or else you two would have been all over each other, I  
don't want to see that!"  
"tonks!" remy threw her pillow at her, hitting her in the chest. "10  
points to remy!"  
Tonks called, shutting the door.  
  
The only ones left in the house where fred, george, ginny, harry, ron,  
Hermione, tonks , Sirius , remus , lupe (who'd come on remy's summons to  
help with the potion), severus, and remy.  
11 guests. And Sirius still felt lonely knowing that they where all going  
to have to leave soon. Tonks was going away on business for the order,  
talking to the elves about helping them against voldemort, so far the  
elves had been keen just to stay out of it, so dumbledore was sending  
tonks, (ideal because tonks's grandfather had been a friend of the elves)  
to plee for their help, so she would be away visiting the elves that  
inhabited romania.  
Remus would be traveling, looking for work.  
Lupe would have no reason to hang around after remy'd gone. And the  
others would be at hogwarts.  
  
The potion was done and severus was healed.  
  
Remy had to leave with him two weeks before the students , professors  
usually did. Remus had been an exception, remy was jealous, she missed  
the train.  
Remy and severus had gotten a letter from dumbledore which tonks had  
found, read, and hadn't stopped giggling about .  
  
Dear severus and remy,  
First of all, remy, I am very glad that you will be joining us this year,  
  
Now, I'm sure I know severus's reaction when you informed him you would  
be teaching this year.  
And he is quite right.  
Undoubtedly , the student body will find out you're a couple. You cant  
keep a secret at Hogwarts. Especialy not if, bless them, the weasly twins  
know.  
So , the reason I am sending this is to tell you, severus, I do not think  
it would be wise for you and remy to share quarters, you are both  
adults, and as such I will exspect you to keep public displays of  
affection to a minimum and so on. remy the arithmancy professor's  
chambers are on the fouth floor in the tower across from the painting  
of esmeralda lisel and the elves.  
See you in a few weeks,  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
"he means no banging!!" Tonks cried , gleefully. "hahahahaha! You poor  
things! No sex for half a year!!!"  
"he said no PUBLIC displays of affection." remy laughed. "he Cant expect  
me and severus not to."  
"I remember! " lupe jumped in, they where all crowded on tonks's bed.  
"you almost got expelled!!!"  
"in the astronomy tower," tonks shook her head " I ask you."  
"everybody was shocked when you guys started dating in 4th year, well it  
was nothing to when they heard what you two had done!!! Even though they  
where used to you guys being a two-some by then since it was 2 years  
later." lupe said. Remy was happily listening to them recollect the  
memorys.  
"yea, " tonks said " a slytherin and a Gryffindor !!! It was  
scandalous!!!"  
"those two by chance, that made it even more amazing! Everybody thought  
you where way out of his league!" lupe added.  
"people think a lot of things " remy said.  
"yeah, no offence to your choice in guys."  
Lupe muttered, apologetically.  
"yea offence to her choice of guys!" Tonks said "you turned down troy  
sanchez!!! "  
Troy was like the cedric diggory of their time as far as looks.  
They all laughed at tonks's googly look.  
"c'mon on, I'm really gonna go for a guy who says. "sexy ass! I mean,  
legs, I mean.wanna go out with me?" remy said shaking her head.  
"sure you would! Look at Sirius! You crushed on him forever!" they all  
laughed.  
"they treated severus really bad in school though, everyone did." lupe  
said , a silence followed this statement.  
REMY'S FLASHBACK:  
Remy, lily , ebony, lupe, and the 1st year tonks, walk along the  
corridors class is over and their heading outside.  
"hey!" lily stopped. Their where three boys fighting a little further  
down the hall. "isn't that that boy james and Sirius are always picking  
on?"  
Remy turned to look. "yea it is!"  
"should we help him?" lupe asked "it's two to one!"  
"I think" ebony muttered coldly "he made it quite clear that he doesn't  
want our help."  
"we should help beat him up!" tonks growled. "after he called lily a you-  
know-what!!!"  
"don't get involved." lily said, shaking her head.  
"yea, lets go." ebony said .  
They turned to leave. Remy stayed.  
"rem, you coming?" lily asked.  
"later. I'll catch you up." remy said.  
Ebony shrugged "have it your way, he's an ungrateful little git though."  
"we'll be by the lake." lily said, and they headed off.  
Remy moved forward intending to help then remembered what severus had  
said to her. "I don't need your help, you piece of trash! Did it ever  
occur to you that I'm not a helpless infant? I can take care of myself,  
you cant resist butting into other peoples business can you? When you  
should just clear off and let me deal with stuff and you with yours."  
She stood back watching from a distance as crabbe and goyle, two large  
slytherin blokes who hung around lucius malfoy like lemmings. Or  
bodyguards. Or lemming bodyguards. Beat him to a pulp. Once, he caught  
her eye, and glared as if daring her to try and save him, the fight ended  
with crabbe knocking severus out.  
"so what if I'm not minding my own business," she thought as crabbe and  
goyle ran off, fleeing the scene. "somebody has to take you to the  
hospital wing." she sighed, and lifted his arm around her shoulder and  
dragged him, peopled whispered and giggled on her way to the hospital  
wing. "what never seen someone help somelse?!" she snapped at a gawking  
slytherin.  
"my goodness! What happened to this boy?" madam pomfrey asked remy,  
lifting severus off her shoulder , placing him in a bed, and examining  
him.  
"beaten up by two blokes called crabbe and goyle," remy muttered " what's  
the worst madam p.?"  
"the legs, all the bones in both his legs are missing."  
Remy was filled with rage. "all?! How long will he have to stay here?"  
"about 3weeks, I'd say." madam pomfrey was searching the shelves for  
skele-gro.  
"how will crabbe and goyle be punished?!" remy demanded, heatedly.  
"well.detention I'd say." madam pomfrey said .  
"oh detentions not good enough."  
She muttered smiling evily, as she left.  
Remy went to dumbledore, who said , with only a witnesses account of  
these beatings (she had told him every single one, including the ones by  
james and Sirius,) he really couldn't do anything. Remy had stolen his  
bottle of veratiserum, when he was telling her where he got foxes . His  
phoenix, which was her distraction.  
She recruited ebony to help her weave her revenge.  
At breakfast that morning the first stage of the plan came into affect.  
It was well known through out the school, that Sirius black (the guy  
almost every girl wanted) had his heart set on ebony potter.  
As remy did ebonys long black hair, into a bun with ringlets framing her  
ivory face, she wondered why every guy in the school wasn't begging for  
ebony on their knees.  
"this is so cold-hearted! We should be in slytherin!!!" ebony cried,  
gleefully. Remy giggled "I know! It's so bad!"  
Remy shrunk ebonys robes so they'd be much tighter. Drawing attention to  
her figure.  
When she entered the great hall, many heads turned, including Sirius's.  
Ebony walked across the hall, in what remy called, 'the way of the  
vixen'  
She walked straight over to Sirius, shook her bangs back, placed on hand  
on the table and said, to the listening great hall, "you know Sirius."  
her voice was like sugar. "theirs a hogsmeade weekend coming up." remy  
could see Sirius 's dazed look, and the hunger in his eyes, and felt a  
little guilt. "and I was thinking.I'd love to spend Saturday with you ,  
enjoying butterbeer and (sweet laugh) various other things."  
Sirius looked like he had died and gone to heaven, james was starring at  
his sister, mouth open. "yeah.uh..yes, that'd be great.meet you.here  
Saturday.?" Sirius said, with any other girl he'd never have been so  
flustered.  
"HEY!" james stood up. "whada you mean, "various other things"? nobodys  
enjoying various other things with my sister! Especially not my best  
friend!!" ebony laughed and walked away.  
Sirius and james where arguing.  
"I'll damn well enjoy whatever I want!"  
" you so much as touch my sister pn this date and I swear I'll have your  
head for a broom ornament!"  
"it's not like I'm gonna fuck her! We're just going to the three  
broomsticks!"  
"uh-huh then honey dukes, for some sweets.and when you get back a  
refreshing dip in the prefects bathroom, followed by a tour of the boys  
dormitory.I know your moves Sirius, I'm your best friend!"  
"you sure arent acting like it! I told you! I'm not gonna fuck your  
sister!.yet."  
The hall burst into laughter. 'potter! Black ! Detention! " snapped prof.  
Dillings.  
And as quick as that james and Sirius where friends again  
  
------  
"remy?!" tonks hit her over the head with a pillow.  
"what? Huh?"  
"I said wanna go out to kimiko's with me and lupe?"  
"nah, just bring me back combo 6 with the veggie rice."  
Kimiko's was the japenese resturant that had become like, their gang  
headquarters during hogwarts 6th year , when they celebrated remy's 16th  
birthday there, after hogwarts it was the resturant where lily anounced  
she was getting married, and the same resturant that the next year she  
anounced her pregnancy, and that Sirius&ebony where to be godparents, the  
same resturant that ebony had anounced her marriage to Sirius at, and  
that they where having a child, so many bittersweet memorys.  
______  
Remy flashback cont'd:  
So how are we going to convince lily to go for this? Ebony asked.  
"trust me!" remy said.  
They found lily in the library, flipping through witch-weekly.  
"wanna punish potter for beating up kids for no reason, and thinking he's  
god's gift to women?" remy really liked james, and felt horrible saying  
this, but it was the only way to convince lily to go along with the plan.  
"I thought you liked potter?" lily asked suspiciously.  
"that was until he.." she tried to thinking of something.. "beat-up a  
first year this morning."  
Lily looked outraged. "okay, I'm game, whats the plan?"  
"you have to go on a double date withhim, ebony and Sirius."  
"what?!" lily asked.  
"just go with it, I have a plan,that will not only get potter black,  
crabbe and goyle detention, but also cause them major pain!"  
Lily sighed. "I don't know why remy, but okay, I'll do it."  
"subtly!" remy called as she left to find james "or he'll suspect  
something!"  
"silly remy," ebony laughed "horny boys cant think!"  
Remy ran after lily, she had to see that every step of the plan fell  
perfectly into place.  
  
He was headed to potions when remy caught lily and said "subtly!" in her  
ear the backed off, to watch from afar.  
  
"james!" lily called after the boys , Sirius , remus and peter where  
with him, he wheeled around, and was surprise lily hadn't called him  
'potter'.  
"hey it's evans!" he said.  
Lily approached him. "could I talk to you, somewhere, private?" she  
asked. That blush seemed awfully real to remy.  
James looked so surprised!  
"er. sure." they walked a little away from the group of boys. Right in  
front of the broom closet remy was hiding in.  
"what is it evans?" james asked.  
"it lily, you can call me lily."  
Through the hole in the door remy could see James's face, and the guilt  
she'd felt when she'd set Sirius up, was nothing to now.  
"and I .." she continued."realized that I.I really like you james, I  
wanted to know if you'd go on a date with me this weekend in hogsmeade."  
wasn't she overacting? Remy felt sick, like she was going to vomit.poor  
james! This fake-date would kill him! She had to stop it! Then she  
thought of all the times they'd beat-up severus, and kept quite.  
"of course!" james had grabbed her in his arms and kissed her  
passionately.  
Remy did vomit all down her robes, and shook violently. This is so wrong.  
Once james had left lily entered the broom closet.tears shining in her  
eyes.  
"I cant do it remy! It's horrible!" she collapsed sobbing. " but it's  
true! Every word I said was true I have always loved him!!!"  
This was bad. Extremely bad. "you.you sure?" remy asked lamely.  
"yes! It started last month, I realized I was thinking about him more,  
and I was thinking good things about him!!! And then.just last week it  
happened..I looked down at my homework and realized I had, without  
realizing it, written his initials in a heart!"  
She noticed the vomit, "remy. why are you covered it puke?"  
"guilt got me too.look, your date with james, lily is the really deal.you  
are no longer a part of the plan. I'll just have to change it for you."  
"but were still doubling with ebony and Sirius."  
"yes well, still, ebony will be faking Sirius wont she,? You wont be  
faking james." remy just sort of left out the part about crabbe, goyle,  
and the veratiserum.  
Lily nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes, "you have no idea how good  
it feels to admit how I feel about james!"  
Remy smiled. "scourgify!" she cleaned her robes.  
  
Now to find crabbe and goyle.her evilness may have forced lily to reveal  
her feelings for james, but other then that nothing good could come of  
this.  
She found crabbe and goyle, alone, in the corridors, looking for someone  
to beat-up on malfoy's orders remy assumed. She quickly toned her voice  
to cold and sneaky , but slightly less clever than she usually was, smart  
people don't accidently warn the "enemy" of their "friends " plans.  
"hey crabbe, goyle!" she called they looked up, blinking at her. " james  
and Sirius are gonna break your pal malfoys face this weekend (she  
laughed) and theirs nothing you two can do about it, after they leave the  
three broomsticks around 7:30, there gonna mess malfoy up good!!!" she  
laughed and walked of.f. crabbe and goyle grunted and cracked their  
knuckles.  
Perfect, malfoy was sure to send crabbe and goyle to head them off as  
they left the three broomsticks, and mess them up before they got to him.  
  
Everything went as planned,  
In the three broom sticks---  
Remy remembered well, she worked their that summer, every other hogsmeade  
weeknend she work serving the endless costumers, so, when james Sirius ,  
lily and ebony ordered butterbeers it was so easy to slip the veratiserum  
into two of them, that she gave to Sirius and james, winking at ebony,  
who clicked her heart shaped pendant, which was a recording device, a  
holographic version of everything that went on that night after it was  
turned on would stored inside, until someone pushed the left side of the  
heart, which would play the holograph. It was genious. Remy's own  
invention.  
Remy listened as ebony got full confessions. Then, slipped the antidote  
to veratiserum, (nicked from the potions teacher) into their refills.  
And sure enough as they left, they where ambushed by  
Crabbe and goyle, (who remy tricked a confesion out of later).  
Sirius and james, won the fight with crabbe and goyle,(duh) but to remy's  
pleasure, all four merited five days in the hospital wing.  
Ebony had done the same as lily and backed out at the last minute  
"take me out of the holograph ! I didn't realize before I gave him a  
chance, but Sirius is a wonderful guy! And I want to stay with him!"  
"our secret," remy had agreed , she would take the full blame for the  
deception. They edited the holograph, to make it where it looked as  
though ebony had had nothing to do with it.  
Remy played the holograph for the entire school at dinner that night,  
potter, black, crabbe, goyle and remy (purely for deception and putting  
potions on other students) all got two months worth of detention.  
The story spred through-out the school like wildfire, and so did the  
reason why she'd done it, for severus snape. And so the rumors started  
flying.  
And you know severus was in a temper, "nobody wants an intire school to  
hear about how many times they got their ass kicked." ebony had pointed  
out.  
Remy had agreed, and had gone up to apologize to snape, who returned to  
apology by throwing the book : "poison and dark brews" at her.  
---------  
It would be time to go back to hogwarts next week.  
Remus had brought Sirius a box of things he had rescued from his house  
before the ministry had erased it an everything left in it from  
existence, Sirius was going through it. The shirt everyone had signed at  
graduation, his old quidditch robes, a photo album entitled the hogwarts  
years.ebony's recipe book.his wedding ring..(he slipped it own his  
finger)..his & ebony's wedding robes.and the photo of everyone at the  
wedding.and (a tear slid down Sirius's cheek) a picture of ebony holding  
isis, their daughter. The last thing in the box wasa stack of letters  
written to Sirius from each of the marauders, and some from ebony,  
whenever they where apart.  
Sirius slowly put everything back in the box.turning away.  
He had held onto the hope that ebony was still alive for a year after her  
death, she'd been on a trip for work and had taken isis with her so she  
would see a different part of the world, and neither had returned,  
well.they had found ebony's body.and Sirius had been forced to realize  
her death. This happened on the night they took him to azkaban, he'd had  
13 years to dwell on it.  
__________  
  
Remy arrived at hogwarts with severus, her quarters where beautiful,  
overlooking the lake and the forbidden forest, she was directly above the  
entrance the first years came through. The rooms, their was a living  
room, where the largest windows with the best view where located, had a  
antigue-looking carpet ontop of the white carpet, two red velvet couches  
where siting opostie each other, near the fireplace situate under and  
between the window, which made an m shape, with the middle line shorter  
than the rest, their where two candle stands next to the two doors across  
from each-other which lead to the bedroom on the left and the bathroom to  
the right. the wall that held the entry door, was lined with shelves  
full of fascinating books, mostly on astronomy. The bedroom, had a  
skylight and a window at the head of the luxurious canopy bed, with black  
sheets and velvet blankets, it was hung with black curtains with silver  
lining. The bed was made of ash and smelled like a forest spring.  
Their was a wardrobe across from the foot of the bad made of the same  
wood,. Their where empty shelves next to it for her belongings. Across  
from the bed a full length mirror sat next to the vanity table and stool,  
which had a round mirror above it.  
The bathroom, the most important to remy, had as she requested a walk in  
tub, a waterfall facet at the other end had every kind of bubbles and  
could be trained to remember your favorite temperatures. Stairs lead into  
the tub and a bridge , connected to the border that ran around the room,  
so you could walk it, was the way you got to the toilet and sink , which  
an area of there own, which could be closed off  
The tub, was lined with little places for one to sit, or even lay down.  
There was a mirror along the wall that held the door, making the medium  
sized room seem larger, and remy's favorite.the waterfall had an  
enchantment setting, so even if the tub was full, it would look like the  
water fall was still going, the room had one window, it was small and  
rectangular next to the waterfall, the ceiling of the bathroom was like  
the great-hall's enchanted to look like the sky. Remy had never lived in  
a more wonderful place.  
_____  
  
Sirius couldn't sleep, harry and the other children would be leaving  
tomorrow and once again, he would be all alone. Alone.  
  
Sirius flashback:  
It was a crisp autmun night, and her black hair fell over her shoulders  
and spilled onto her fire colors dress. Her scarlet eyes touched with  
silver in the pale moonlight.  
He stands slightly farther away, holding a lantern so he could light her  
path, he's wearing his black jeans and shirt of faded gray, his hair was  
shorter then, just bellow his ears, but his bangs fell to just bellow his  
eyes, framing his face in casual elegance.  
He watches her , as she nurses the unicorn back to health.  
----  
He had felt alone then too, but it was nothing to now. Everyone gone, and  
him, left with a house and mind full of painful memorys and nothing to  
distract him.  
---  
  
___  
  
____  
  
Prof. Mcgonagle frowned At remy,  
"sorry proffesor." remy said, automatically.  
"I am not teaching you now, remy so it is alright to refer to me as  
Minerva. I only hope you will dress appropriately once term starts."  
"of course Minerva, no pj days with the students around."  
Remy was wearing tonks's happy face muggle t-shirt and a pair of red  
flanel pants, her black nail-polish was chipping, and her hair was in the  
controlled mess that had trademarked her rock n' roll days.  
Proffesor mcgonagle smiled slightly, it was good to have remy back  
around, and to see that she hadn't changed. at all. Which was actually a  
little weird.  
"you should be working on your lesson plans, shouldn't you?"  
Minerva asked, raising one eyebrow.  
It hit remy. She had no idea how to make a lesson plan. What did you do,?  
Just list what constelation you where going to study next?  
"right." she said. " I should go do that."  
She hurried off towards the dungeon.  
Severus had been so busy lately. This "lesson planning" must be  
difficult.  
The steps leading to the dungeons where cold on her barefeet, as there  
where no sunlit windows to warm the floors. She tiptoed down a few  
flights of stairs. She shivered. "It's so freaking cold down here! They  
need to do some serious work on these 'dungeons' they're so not fit for  
human habitation." remy thought. She was outside the potion masters  
quarters, about to knock , when she heard voices inside.  
'I shouldn't do this.' she pressed her ear to the door.  
"the darklord wants to meet remy? Fine! I've told you lucius.she's on our  
side!"  
"we have to be careful, severus.her brother is very close to dumbledore,  
isn't he?"  
"to hell with her brother! You tell the dark lord, lucius, that all he  
has to do is summon, and I'll bring her with me!"  
"oh I will."  
There was a little whoosh, like someone ' s head popping out of a fire.  
She backed up slowly away from the door, then approached it, and knocked.  
"come in." severus called, he seemed to have retreated farther into his  
quarters because his voice wasn't as close as it had been.  
A few embers burned in the freshly extinguished fire. A green and black  
embroidered old carpet was spread across the living room floor, which was  
set up much like her own room, except where her windows where they're  
where potions of all sorts, books lined the walls, a black arm chair  
set by the fire, a table near it was stacked with parchement, they're  
was one couch and to other arm chairs situated for guests to sit on, the  
room was lit by a silver chandelier hung with emeralds. It must be  
tradition for the potions teacher to be the head of slytherin. Remy  
smiled a little. Severus entered through one of the three doors.  
Remy tried to force out her usual cheerfullness. "hey sev! Your not going  
to believe I don't know this.whats a lesson plan, and how do you make  
one?"  
He could tell something was upsetting her.  
"remy, whats the matter?"  
"nothings the matter, I just need to know what."  
"don't play stupid with me remy."  
"I overheard you and lucius malfoy talking."  
He sighed and pulled her onto the couch beside him.  
"go on.." he invited her to share her feelings, not knowing what else to  
do, he couldn't exactly take it back could he? And if she was going to  
decided he wasn't worth it, she'd still have to face voldemort, and end  
their relationship in a way that didn't raise suspicions.  
"well I don't know I mean. what exactly does "meeting" the dark lord  
involve? "  
"all I can say remy, is it's a good thing your so good at occlumency, or  
else we'd have a real problem."  
"so just a lot of questioning then? "  
"most likely, I cant really say for sure.but I think we can find excuses  
for your not wanting to be a death eater."  
Remy looked skeptical.  
" I really don't want.." she touched her arm. He got the point.  
" I know, I cant promise anything remy, I'll have to talk to dumbledore,  
get some idea of how to pull this off."  
Remy was scared to death, but she wasn't going to admit that to severus.  
He could tell anyways. He pulled her into his arms.  
"I'm sorry I'm putting you through this , remy."  
She laughed.  
"I cant believe you just said the word 'sorry' without you'll be , in  
front of it!"  
She paused. "but it's not like it's your fault anyways. Your not putting  
me through anything, I am."  
He changed the subject, "so you wanted to know how to do a lesson plan?"  
She glared at him, "could I just enjoy being held without lesson plans  
please?'  
He laughed. "alright, but it's not my fault if you have to wing it all  
year, I tried."  
_____________  
It was the very first astronomy lesson.  
It was Gryffindor and slytherin together. Remy noted this, with a slight  
smile. 'how fitting, yet ironic.' she thought.  
she wrote, in glowing letters in the air , proffesor lupin.  
" good evening class," she began, she was sitting on the stone edge of  
the balcony, addressing them. " I'll be your astronomy teacher this year,  
next year your regular proffesor will be back. You can call me professor  
lupin," she gestured at her glowing name, which stayed for 5 seconds and  
then faded away. " the first thing we are going to learn this year, is  
how to locate the zodiac constellations, any questions before we begin  
the lesson?" lavender browns hand shot up. "yes lavender?" remy asked,  
she'd gotten all their names earlier.  
"are you related to prof. Lupin who used to teach defense against the  
dark arts?"  
"yes, as a matter of fact, he's my brother.but I meant questions  
concerning astonomy.'  
She waited a second. Harry, ron & Hermione had been very shocked to find  
that remy was one of their professors.  
"alright then," remy said, "please come select a lunascope. We will begin  
with aries, you will need a role of parchement, you'll need to chart  
aries, by the end of our zodiac lessons, you will have a complete chart."  
She proceeded to show them how to locate aries.  
She closed by telling them she wanted a 5in or more, role of parchment on  
the history behind aries, it's discovery, mythology ect. to be turned in  
on monday. And that they wouldn't need theyre things next lesson.  
  
News did travel fast around hogwarts, the weasly twins let slip they had  
seen severus and remy kissing, and of course everybody was talking about  
how prof. Lupin was a werewolf and wondering if his sister was one too.  
  
And you know the "hogwarts high inquisitor" wasn't happy at all.  
'no,no, ' prof, umbridge squeaked ' I do not like the idea of a  
relationship between teachers.and all this talk of werewolves!"  
Remy pointed out that she was only a temporary teacher so her  
relationship with snape wouldn't be such a problem, and that she wasn't a  
werewolf.  
But remy didn't have a lot of patience, and everybody could she she  
wasn't going to put up with umbridge forever.  
  
---  
------ you're a maid?? For the malfoys???" Harry, ron and Hermione where talking to a Gryffindor 5th year they'd met earlier that day. She lived on her own, Hermione had asked her how she suported herself. "I work for them more often then any other family, but I do serve others, I'm also a reporter for teen witch weekly, and i work as a waitress at the 3 broom sticks on weekends. I have to work hard, but it pays rent, tuition, bills, food , clothes." " I wouldn't fancy going to school with draco if I was cleaning his house." ron said, shaking his head. "well, for the galleons I get cleaning their mansion every week, even during school, I'd say draco's attitude is worth it." "how do you manage it? With school as well? " "madam rosemerta gives me every other weekend off so I can balance that between cleaning and schoolwork, and it's easy to write my column for witch weekly after my homeworks done." "how much do you charge? My mums been talking about getting a maid for years." Ron muttered. "for molly I'd go, 17 siciles for every two weeks worth of cleaning." Ron looked shocked, "you know my mum?" "certainly, she's been subscribing to witch weekly since before I was born, we invite her to our company Christmas party." They all laughed, mrs.weasly adored witch weekly. She looked at her watch, "bloody hell! I'm late for history of magic! I'll see you all later!" She rushed off, "it was nice meeting you, morgan!" Harry called after her. ___________ Remy tiptoed down the corridors, in her black robes, Prof. Umbridge had put her on probation for no apperant reason, People said it was because she dressed in muggle garb sometimes, had a werewolf brother, was with snape, and mere jealousy. Of her looks, jewelry whatever. Remy didn't mind the probation it was just the werewolf bit, and the muggle dress bit. That bugged her. She had to wear robes all the time now. Well, most of the time anyways. She was headed towards the dungeons. She walked down the cold stone steps. "This place is even worse at night," she thought. "Spooky." The bloody baron popped out of a wall in front of her, "aaah!" she gasped, The bloody baron turned to face her. "sorry, baron you scared me their for a minute." "my good lady, " the baron said " I do not believe you are part of slytherin house, what do you seek here so late at night?" "I'm just on my way to see proffessor snape." remy said nervously. "is that so? " the baron looked curious. "your going in quite the wrong direction, your headed for the blooding room." "really?" remy was confused, and didn't bother to ask what the blooding room, was. "he's in his rooms isn't he?" "why yes, it is easy to get lost here at night, might I escort you to his chambers?" "sure." Remy followed the baron to the door of severus's quarters . The baron floated off as remy called "thanks!" after him. She knock on the door, no answer, she pressed her ear to the door to see if she could hear anything. Running water. Perfect timing. She smiled. Opened the door, and walked in. 'that's unusual, severus normal has his door locked.'  
  
She sat in the living room , until she heard him get into the bath.  
A wicked grin played across her face.  
She walked quietly over to the door, and knocked.  
"erm.who is it?" he asked.  
She loved messing with him!  
She deepend her voice to that of a mans,  
"it is I , Sirius black, your one true love."  
"what?!" severus asked through the door, sharply.  
She cracked and giggled madly.  
"remy is that you?"  
Severus asked.  
She got control of herself,  
"unless there are other women who come around late at night when your  
taking a bath."  
She knew he was rolling his eyes, and putting out a cigarette, probably  
laying down the daily prophet too.  
"well, if your done being Sirius you can come in."  
She opened the door.  
She loved bathes. Severus's bathroom was just like hers, only more  
circular, and made of black onyx, trimmed with silver,  
She shed her robes, dropping them to the floor, by severus's, she untied  
her hair and it fell around her shoulders beautifully.  
"question, why wasn't your door locked like normal?"  
"it was, I taught it to recognize you."  
"aww. That.arousing, actually."  
She slipped into the water beside him, into his arms.  
In her Sirius voice she said, " I knew it was only a matter of time  
before."  
He placed a finger to her lips,  
"no Sirius. I don't want Sirius. I want remy."  
"I always wanted you severus, ever since I met you."  
He nodded. It had been the same for him, but only physically until around  
5th year.  
He caught her in a heated kiss, one of his hands moving to her breasts.  
She returned his kiss, his back was against the edge of the tub, she ran  
her hands over his chest, praising him with her eyes, their kiss broke,  
He placed a hand beneath her knees, and the other on her back,  
She placed her arms around his neck.  
He smiled at her, "I can never take a proper bathe with you around."  
"nor get a good nights sleep." she laughed.  
"nonsense ," he said " I never sleep better then when your in the same  
bed."  
He carried her through the living room, and lay her onto his bed, her  
beautiful ivory colored body was like a precious work of art against the  
black sheets,  
He climbed in after her.  
"you wont have me so easily." she teased. "after a little more foreplay  
perhaps."  
She pressed her lips to his, and ran one hand over his erection, the  
other was over his shoulder.  
"you cant tease me like this." he gasped, she was loving this control.  
She knew that soon he would take control, and be dominant, he always was,  
but right now she held the reins.  
She kissed along his neck, and down to his chest, sucking on his nipple.  
He grasped her waist and forced her up to meet his lips, " I should have  
had you the night you came back, it was my right!" he said forcefully, "  
it's been too long.I need you."  
He pressed her closer to him, she moaned softly completely losing her  
control, once he started , their would be no further switch in control,  
once he started to take her, she became so lost in being taken that she  
could no more dominate severus then she could have answered the mystery  
of the universe.  
He pressed her against the head board, running his hands over her body,  
devouring her with his eyes so full of lust.  
A wonderful sensation spread from her stomach all the way down between  
her legs, she reached her hand up, and ran it through his hair.  
"severus." she uttered his name in sexual ecstasy as he slid her down on  
the bed.  
"your mine remy." he said, it was not a question, it was a statement, he  
was claiming her, simple as that. And she loved it.  
"yes." she kissed him softly, and he returned, kissing her harder and  
more passionately. A smile. "you cant play innocent with me, remy." she  
kissed him with her usual fire.  
She stroked his erect penis. She could see the pleasure surge through  
his body-  
"enough foreplay."  
She spread her legs obediently.  
He moved on top of her and entered hard and fast, a little gasp of pain  
followed by a moan of pleasure, came from remy, writhing with pleasure.  
Severus moaned and caught her lips in a kiss, remy turned to where she  
was on top, then he was back on top, pumping faster and harder into her,  
a soft scream. And a louder moan, " perhaps one day I'll let you on top  
remy," he said his voice gasping slightly he moved his hands, pinning  
her to the bed "but for now, I am in control."  
She moaned in submission.  
"severus" she muttered, and then "master."  
"that's new, and I like it."  
He pressed deeper into her, she moaned , louder this time " master."  
She ran her hands along his back, and every part of him she could reach,  
He kissed her passionately, oh the things he could do with that tounge.  
Remy kissed severus's neck, as he ran his hands over her breasts.  
"your mine" he  
Pumped harder into her, with a sort of fierce dominance, she screamed his  
name,  
She pressed herself even closer to him and he pressed in deeper,  
satisfying her.  
"my god, you are an angel!" she exclaimed as he pulled her into a fiery  
kiss,  
"a dark angel.." she moaned, running her hands over him,  
"remy" he muttered stroking her hair ,  
Harder.deeper.  
He fulfilled every wish , she moaned,  
"severus."  
Her back arched as she lost control completly her body, simply reacted  
to him. 


	2. chapter 2: twists and turns

Remy awoke first in the morning, she walked silently across the room, so  
as not to wake severus.  
She crossed to his wardrobe and pulled on one of his black shirts, the  
houseelves had taken her robes to be washed.  
She looked at the clock.  
12:45!!!  
Severus had missed his Friday morning classes!!!  
Someone was knocking loudly on the door,  
As though they'd been knocking awhile,  
In her best impression of severus she called, "just a minute!"  
She'd have to pull on a pair of his pants as well. Both shirt and pants  
where black.  
She woke severus, who grabbed on a robe, pointed underneath his bed and  
went to open the door, remy hid under severus's bed, it was proffesor  
umbridge.  
"prof. Snape! Where have you been?" she demanded "three classes you've  
missed!!!"  
"I'm sorry, professor, I took too strong a sleeping draft last night."  
She scanned the room , obviously looking for remy. "very well!" she  
snapped "you are on probation until further notice! Now get dressed, your  
fifth years are waiting!" she strode out closing the door behind her,  
remy scuttled out from under severus's bed. "sorry." she said  
apologetically, "I shouldn't have come and jeopardized your job." severus  
shook his head, crossing to her, "it's not your fault, besides, it was  
worth it." he kissed her gently, her hand was at the tie on his robe.  
He shook his head, she had the look of a child being denied candy. He  
laughed,  
"come on, I've got students to teach!"  
She nodded and smiled slyly, "and the weekends coming up."  
He was about to reply when it hit him,  
"damn these quarters!" he cursed,  
"what?" remy asked.  
" don't you remember the only way out of my chambers is through the  
potions class room?"  
"oh no." remy muttered. Shaking her head. Smiling.  
"and there's a whole room full of fifth years out there." he pulled her  
over to the door, and checked through the peep hole, "at least umbridge  
is gone,"  
Remy fixed her hair with her wand , severus kissed her, "go on"  
There was dead silence as she walked out, blushing, and in severus's  
clothes.  
"oh." it was draco malfoy "now we know why prof.snape's been missing."  
She crossed through the room of whispering kids and out the door,  
actually she stayed outside the door awhile, and watched severus come in  
to a room full of giggling fifth years.  
  
The story spread throughout the school like crazy,  
But severus & remy insisted it was only gossip.  
To prof. Umbridge.  
Remy had asked to keep the particular outfit of severus's she had worn,  
and he had agreed, whispering in her ear that she was at her best in his  
clothes, just as she was in his bed. she hit him repetedly with her fork,  
while laughing, as he tried to pull the fork away from her, muttering  
something about students watching them.  
And they did, The students watched this, some with interest, others, like  
harry and ron, with repulsion.  
"you know, lupin's sister's fine an all, " ron said " but personally any  
pairing with snape has my stomache turning."  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "oh, ron, prof. Snape's not half bad."  
Harry and ron stared at her in disgust and amazment.  
Hermione pretended not to notice,  
Morgan laughed at them all.  
_____  
  
________  
  
He came to the astronomy tower as her class was leaving, they stared at  
him, and whisperd and giggled.  
  
As soon as they where all gone, they moved into each others arms,  
Remy glanced at the sky. "mars is bright tonight."  
"as are your eyes," he put his hand under her chin and turned her face  
toward his.  
"we have to be more careful," he continued "we can only make love on  
weekends. I mean Friday and Saturday nights, I cant afford to miss  
anymore classes."  
She nodded, then got an evil grin, "what about lunch?"  
He smiled "any day"  
She kissed him, an innocent kiss, followed by naughty words.  
"tonights Friday night."  
He pulled her closer, and said, with a devilish look, "your place or  
mine?"  
"yours." remy decided. "I love how it's so.you." she said. "perfectly,  
wonderfully, severus."  
She looked around at the astronomy tower. "look where we are." she said  
with a grin, "remember?" how could he ever forget? They'd first made love  
here, in the exact spot they where standing. "do you think I'd ever  
forget?"  
He ran his hands through her hair, "alright this weekend my chambers,  
next weekend yours, and so on."  
Remy was still wearing severus's clothes.  
He pulled out something from the folds of his robes.  
It was a black silk "robe" that cut at the hips, and tied with a matching  
tie-rope thingy, "remy" was embroiderd on the left. In silver.  
She smiled at him taking it in her arms.  
" I had the house elves do the embroidery."  
Remy lay her head on severus's shoulder and muttered so quietly that had  
she not been so close he could not have heard her.. "I love you severus."  
He wrapped his arms around her.  
He knew that she understood that the gift was his way of saying all the  
words he couldn't.  
He placed his arm around her waist and marched defiantly though the  
passing students, and down to the dungeons.  
The entire weekend was like that,  
They couldn't keep their hands off each other, they hadn't left severus's  
rooms, since Friday night, house elves had been leaving their meals in  
the living room, but they weren't touching a lot more than each other and  
the wine. If anything, remy was wearing the robe severus had given her,  
she had said that the next time she managed to find away out of his arms  
and into hogsmeade, she would buy him something he had replied by  
grabbing her tightly in his arms and saying,  
"never then, I wont let you go." she'd laughed and kissed him.  
But they did, at some point Sunday, make it into hogsmeade together.  
"you've been happier then usual lately, sev." remy noted as they walked.  
"there is no way I could get you to eat icecream, albeit, in a dish.  
Before."  
Severus raised an eyebrow, "cheerful? Somehow I don't think so." he said  
dipping his spoon into his small dish of vanilla ice cream, remy had  
tried to make him get sprinkles and/or a cone. He refused.  
"well.okay, not cheerful, but you are eating icecream, in the sunlight."  
He looked up at the sky and then at his icecream,  
"so I am," he looked at her "congratulations, you've charmed me into  
coming out into the light, sadly, now I must turn to ash."  
Remy smiled and rolled her eyes, elbowing him in the ribs, "shut up  
gorgeous. You turn to ash and I'll (pause) put you in a urn!"  
"uhuh.yeah, that's right."  
She tossed her ice cream into a trashcan, and turned to severus, wrapping  
her arms around severus's neck.  
"it was wonderful coming out here severus, but I think I'm ready to go  
back and use the rest of my time this weekend as best I can."  
He smiled and pulled her close.  
"of course."  
She reached into her pocket, and pulled out a silver pendant,  
The border of the medium sized pendant was a snake wraping around itself  
in the middle was his name "severus" engraved and filled in with green  
glass.  
"a friend did it for me." she explained.  
Severus flipped it over, the back read, "with love from remy yours  
forever"  
Was written.  
He fastened it around his neck. 'yours forever' playing in his  
mind.'yours'  
He kissed her, a heat rising between them, "lets go."  
  
______  
He sat her on the bed.  
She took down her hair,  
And he unbuttoned her shirt slowly,  
He slid it off her shoulders,  
He paused for a moment, taking in her bueaty.  
He ran his hands over her breasts, he hadn't taken off her bra yet, he  
stretched his arm around to her back, unsnapping the bra with ease and  
dropping it to the floor. They were so perfect, soft, milky, round and  
ivory, he stroked them, and cuped them in his hands, he moved his  
fingers and his thumb, gently squeezing and massaging her nipples. She  
moaned, grabbing his belt and pulling him towards her. He smiled,  
"I'm not done with you yet." he said lifting her hands from his belt.  
He moved his hands to her belt, and unbuckled it, she reached again for  
his, but he caught her hand in mid air, smile. "bad girl, you must  
restrain yourself., discipline."  
She smiled a gremlin smile in return. He pulled off her belt and set it  
aside.  
He unbuttoned her blue jeans, and slide them to her knees, taking in the  
site of her ivory skin against her black satin panties,.he slid them off  
all the way, they fell to the floor with her boots, he pressed her  
backwards, onto the bed,  
And began to slip off her panties,  
The mark on his shoulder burned with a white-hot intensity,  
He fell onto the floor, clutching his shoulder, remy sat up, shocked,  
"severus!" she had knelt down beside him, gently placing her hand on his  
other shoulder . "are you alright?."  
'wonderful timing he has, the dark lord.' severus thought.  
"get dressed remy, all black, you'll need to put on some dark make up and  
pale powder, make yourself more dark. and start emptying your head off  
memorys, it's time, I have to go tell dumbledore, meet me by the  
entrance doors."  
remy nodded, she threw on her clothes and rushed off to her chambers.  
Black robes.she dressed quickly , and did her make-up, she looked  
disturbingly like bellatrix lestrange with brown hair. She practiced  
making her voice cold, and distant. She pulled out her pensieve, and  
emptied all important memorys that could be harmful to the order of the  
phoenix, ect. into it.  
  
Severus was waiting, he looked startled at her transformation, but nodded  
his approval, he took her hand, and dragged her quickly through the  
doors, a carriage waited to take them into hogsmeade where they could  
disaperate to the dark lord's side. remy's heart beat quickly and she was  
sure it was quite audible in the silence of the carriage, it wasn't, but  
severus could still tell how unnerved she was, 'what if I mess up?' she  
thought ' what will happen then?'  
They reached hogsmead, as severus helped her from the carriage she felt  
his pain surge through her, every minute they took, he hurt worse. "it'll  
be okay remy," he muttered in her ear, but it was him she was worried  
about. "just remember, you hate muggleborns, muggles, muggle-lovers, and  
dumbledore and harry. On that basis you should be okay."  
She took a moment to fill her head with a (albeit, guilty) hatred of all  
severus had listed, he tapped his foot impatiently, and grabbed her to  
him, there was a crack, and they had dissaperated .  
------  
The "basement" (remy assumed that's what it was,) was dark and cold. She  
moved instinctively closer to severus,  
Torches, flickered on along the walls, a gathering of masked cloaked,  
people, (death eaters, obviously,) where gathered around a throne.  
I swear. A throne.  
Remy couldn't help but think this was cheesy.  
But the one sitting on it, was anything but. Remy bowed, ( she figured  
that was proper right?) she even did it before severus, which mad her  
look good, she guessed. severus followed her in formalities, "so..."  
said a high ,cold, voice.  
She looked up, and into the scarlet eyes of lord. Voldemort. "you are  
remy lupin." he finished.  
She stood quietly, unmoving her gaze,  
She felt the power of unwand-made legilumens , braking into her mind,  
most people couldn't sense this, so she stayed still as though nothing  
was happening,  
"what , remy, do you think of my plans?"  
She forced up a cruel smile, and conjured up a fantasie of her happily  
torturing muggles.  
"very favorable, my lord." she spoke with the air of one, who couldn't  
wait until after dinner to eat dessert.  
This act seemed to satisfy voldemort, because he moved to the next  
question,  
"how did you come to that conclusion when you where raised by such an  
unsatisfactory family?"  
"when I came to hogwarts, and met severus he taught me about the dark  
arts.."  
"really?" she could feel voldemort delving deeper into her mind, for  
memorys, she forced in an image of a younger version of severus and  
herself practicing crucio on spiders.  
She tried to make a pleased reminiscing look appear on her face.  
"are you looking to enter my service?"  
Voldemort asked cooly.  
Remy considered, if she said yes, she was screwed , if she said no.it  
would make all her other successes a fail, she decided to say.  
"if it would please you, my lord."  
He nodded,  
"I may or may not have use for you."  
He snapped his fingers, "bellatrix! Fetch me the boy!"  
Bellatrix lestrange smiled evily, "with pleasure."  
Remy didn't dare glance at severus. His vibes weren't good.  
Bellatrix returned with a tortured looking 9yr old muggle boy.  
Remy was horrified! But she couldn't let that show.she forced it down, in  
favor of a look of false casual interest.  
"demonstrate your skills with the cruciatis curse." voldemort commanded.  
Remy gulped, she couldn't balk. She visualized that the boy was prof.  
Umbridge, no not good enough.peter pettigrew! Someone she truly wished to  
hurt! "CRUCIO!!!" she cried with delight, imagining peter writhing with  
pain. After a few minutes voldemort said,  
"you may stop!"  
She lifted the spell and was horrified to see a crying nine year old, and  
a room full of death eaters with nothing but surprise and acceptance in  
their eyes.  
She glanced at severus, he would not meet her gaze.  
"she was enjoying it!" bellatrix exclaimed, "she would do well my lord!"  
The other death eaters where murmuring their agreement ,  
'shit' remy thought, 'what have I done?'  
"very well.": voldemort looked thoughtful. "you both may go, I will  
summon you when I am ready to initiate her, if I do decide to do so."  
Severus, grabbed her arm, a little too sharply, and they disaperated,  
He did not speak to her , just dragged her into the carriage. He sat  
across from her, cold and silent.  
Remy couldn't keep it in any longer,  
She burst in to tears.smearing her dark make-up.  
Severus looked up at her , startled.  
"what?!" he demanded  
"I---I tortured a nine year old!!!! Severus, a child!!! I inflicted pain  
on a child!!! *she sobbed* and now, I might have to receive the d-dark m-  
mark.and I don't want it!!! And your *sob* acting like it all my  
fault!!!"  
How thick could he have been? It was all just an act afterall, even one  
so well done.  
It was just an act. She was still remy, the sleeve of her black robe was  
torn, revealing her shoulder, her hair had fallen down, and now that her  
tears had removed the make-up, he wondered how stupid he must have been  
to think it was real.  
He moved to sit next to her, he took her in his arms, she cried against  
his chest.  
"I don't think it's your fault at all remy, it's mine, I should never  
have gotten you into this."  
  
she sobbed "t-the m-mark!!!!!"  
She gasped and cried harder. "forever!!!! I'll have it forever.a reminder  
of.that!!! This!!! Them, him.*sob* and you.you'll never look at me the  
same way again, once I have it!!! It will never be the same again."  
It was true , remy was the only pure thing he had, the only innocent  
being in his life.  
He had taken her virginity, and she had only ever loved him. well, as far  
as he knew. But this.the dark mark, on her.a black burning tatoo , a  
devil-brand on an angel.  
He'd have to deny that this would change anything to put her mind at  
rest.  
"nonsense! I'll look at you no differently!" he kissed her gently,  
"you'll always be my remy. Always mine."  
She whiped, her tears away, trying to be stronger. "I'm.s-sorry severus,  
I'm so weak, sometimes I just cant control m-my emotions."  
He shook his head, "would I be with someone who was weak? You controlled  
your emotions very well with lord voldemort, better even, then me. Its  
okay, to cry on my shoulder remy, I never mind." he hated It when she  
tried to be like him, let him affect her like that, she didn't often act  
like she should be stronger, or any different for him, and he hated it  
when she did.  
Remy smiled slightly, "there must have been something I could have done  
differently."  
He could think of 1,000 excuses she could have given lord voldemort for  
not joining the death eaters, but , whats done is done.  
Remy continued, " severus.will you still love me after.the mark.?"  
He was startled. " of course!" he would , wouldn't he? Yes he would,  
remy still  
embodied everything he ever wanted in a woman.  
He kissed her softly,  
They had reached hogwarts.  
"severus." she said , nervously, "would you mind if I stayed with you  
tonight?"  
He wished! "remy, if I miss anymore classes."  
"no sex!" she explained, "I, I just don't want to be alone tonight."  
"of course you can stay with me."  
He never minded remy in his bed, clothes on or off, and besides that, she  
looked like her world had just come crashing down around her, he  
understood, it was bad for remy, because she hadn't even wanted it in  
the first place, atleast he hadn't felt as bad from the very  
beginning.but her pain was nothing to his, his years of service.  
He walked to his chambers, remy held close.she could hear the rain  
beating on the walls of the castle as she snuggled in next to severus, in  
his shirt, she cuddled to him, he wrapped his arm around her, and she  
welcomed sleep, severus lay awake, ' if I never wake up tomorrow, would  
remy know how much I really cared?'  
_________  
  
"I need to take a week off, headmaster."  
Dumbledore looked over severus, casually interested, severus had never  
asked for time off.  
"does this concern."  
"the dark lord? No, it's a personal matter, I would return as soon as  
possible of course."  
Dumbledore understood what severus meant by 'a personal matter' he  
smiled and shook severus's hand, "It's about time! A very gentlemanly  
way of going about it as well! Does she know?"  
Severus shook his head, "it seemed proper to ask him first."  
Dumbledore nodded, smiling, "I'll warn you severus, remy was raised  
mostly by her fathers side of the family, and if it's proper your looking  
for, you wont find much in her father."  
Severus raised an eyebrow, "meaning?."  
Dumbledore sat down, "very interesting man, remy's father. But I'll let  
you find the rest out for yourself."  
Severus nodded, and left.  
____  
Remy woke up. where was severus ???  
She glanced at the wall, it was during his morning classes! But.  
She glanced through the door to see.proffessor umbridge addressing the  
class.  
She listened through the door.  
"all potions classes are canceled for today!" she sounded very miffed.  
"because the potions master was called away on personal business!"  
She stormed out, leaving the  
Confused fifth years behind,  
Ron weasly yet out a yelp of joy.  
Remy heard Hermione mutter, "do you think he's doing work for the order?"  
Remy opened the door,  
The fifth years stared at her, she walked towards the door,  
Draco malfoy asked, "prof. Lupin, wheres prof. Snape?"  
Remy turned to face the class, " I have no idea."  
Draco looked as though he thought she where lying , "but you're his  
girlfriend! Of course you'd know!"  
"well I don't." she said leaving.  
---------  
Severus reached hogsmeade and disaperate to grimmauld place.  
He knocked on the door,  
Sirius opened the door, and raised his eyebrows at severus.  
"what the hell do you want??" he asked.  
"I'm looking for remus lupin." severus said irritably.  
"he's not here!" Sirius started to shut the door, severus caught it.  
"where is he??"  
"I don't know- traveling."  
"where?"  
"I told you! I don't know! He's looking for work, why do you want to  
know?"  
Severus glared at him, "that's not your business."  
"I think it is! Remus is my best friend, and if your going to go messing  
with him.."  
Severus shut the door in Sirius's face, and walked away.  
So.he'd merely disaperate, and be wherever remus was, why hadn't he done  
that in te first place?  
He did, he was outside a two-story , blue house, he walked up and rang  
the doorbell,  
A plump, elderly woman answered the door,  
Severus shifted his feet uncomfortably.  
"I'm looking for remus lupin." he said.  
The old lady smiled, she was obviously a muggle, and therefore disturbed  
by his robes.  
"of course , come in!"  
She led him into a Victorian style parlor room, and motioned for him to  
sit, every wall severus could see was lined with books.  
The lady left , seconds later she returned with remus, who was wearing a  
light blue muggle t-shirt and blue jeans. "this fellow wanted to see  
you," the old lady said, leaving.  
Remus looked shocked to see severus.  
"is something wrong with remy?" he asked immediately.  
"no" severus snapped "of course not!" severus seemed to take it as an  
insult that remus thought anything bad could possible have happened to  
remy while he was with her.  
"I came to ask you where I could find your father, and how to identify  
him?" severus finished.  
Remus sat down. Suspicious.  
"why couldn't remy tell you?"  
Severus raised an eyebrow, "because I felt it was proper to first declare  
my intentions to your father, before asking your sister."  
Remus's mouth dropped open. "well no one asked me! Are you talking about  
marrying my sister?"  
"I was with her for quite awhile, before she went to america, and now  
were together again, it seemed appropriate."  
Remus shook his head, " appropriate and proper be damned! Do you love my  
sister?"  
Severus looked shaken, "did anyone ever doubt?"  
Remus nodded forcefully, "only about every other day!"  
Severus ignored this.  
"are you going to tell me about your father, or not?"  
Remus laughed.  
"do you really want to meet my dad??"  
"yes- of course."  
"very gentlemanly! Tell me, what kind of wedding where you thinking of?"  
Severus thought for a moment, "something small, simple, traditional."  
Remus laughed again, coldly, annoying severus.  
"if you go to my dad.he will either attempt to kill you, or, if he likes  
you, only bruise you up a bit, then he will demand that you have a gypsy  
wedding, and you will be surrounded by my fathers side of the family, and  
my step family, and everyone else they travel with, who are some how  
relatives, noone bothers to remember how, and, " he surveyed severus.  
"trust me it wouldn't be your scene, dancing, singing, clapping.death  
threats."  
Severus looked at remus, in uncertainty, "a gypsy wedding? Death  
threats?"  
"my father is a gypsy, and the death threats would be from all of remys  
half brothers, who trust me, are quite unlike me. They will first welcome  
you into the family, a lot of hugging, and drinking and partying.and then  
, threaten to murder you in several different ways, usual concerning  
knives, if you mis-treat remy, in any way, "  
Remus paused then continued. "but of course.you already know that I would  
be the one to kill you if you hurt remy."  
Severus snorted at him. "yes, yes, I'm certain you would." on other  
occasions , severus would have laughed loudly, but he was trying to be  
nice to remus, so sarcasm would have to do.  
"anyways." remus continued, "you know that he kidnapped remy off to his  
caravan, don't you? Taught her all sorts of things, didn't you ever  
notice how.different remy was? Her accent, they way she acted? Anyway  
most likely he'll try and do the same with any children you might  
have..."  
Severus was getting irritated, "enough with the warnings! Where can I  
find your father?"  
"his name is gyorgy, I don't have a clue where he is, he's midium height,  
about the same as remy, he has dark skin, dark hair and dark eyes. You'll  
know him, by the golden chain he always wears, with a single amethyst  
bead hanging on it."  
---------  
Remy knocked  
On the headmasters door.  
"come in." albus called, ]\  
  
She pushed open the door, "hey professor. D , do you know where severus  
is? The umbridge says he's missing."  
Same remy that albus had taught growing up, same lingo, same attitude.  
"the umbridge" was what remy had started to call prof. Umbridge because  
it made her think of "the umbrage" the resentment. Exactly my feelings  
about her! Remy had said.  
"he's away on personal business, it would be betraying a confidence to  
tell you, she looked crushed. "fine! He could have atleast told me."  
defiance. "the Christmas break starts tomorrow.when he gets back, tell  
him I'm spending the holiday in London!" grimmauld place.  
She marched out of the office.  
She sent this letter out to: lupe, remus & tonks  
Get your butts to grimmauld place!!!  
I'm coming home for the holidays and I damn well want you all to be  
there!!!  
(-remy.  
She was angry. She did remember however to wright to Sirius:  
Hey!!!  
  
Guess who?? It's remy!  
And guess who alls coming to stay with you over Christmas?!  
Me, lupe, tonks and remus!!! Smile and be happy!  
-REMY.  
Ok, she even had to admit she was being a bit pushy and bitchy, but until  
further notice, she consider grimmauld place her home away from hogwarts.  
Until she got her own place of course, she'd do some shopping-around  
over Christmas, time to get herself a life of her own set up here!!!  
  
She waited, Sirius wrote back he'd be happy to have her and the others  
come stay, and that harry and the weasly's where there, mr. Weasly had  
had some sort of injury. Noone tells me of course, remy thought.  
  
She came to grimmauld place the very next day,  
Remus was saying nothing about his meeting with severus.  
He was still in denial anyways, so it was all just as well.  
Sirius was very pleased that remy was angry at snape, "coming to her  
senses"  
He called it. Offering everyone more butterbeer,  
Remy glared at him. "he just left! Without even telling me where he was  
going! Damn.." she sighed "men! "  
"not all men are like snape." Sirius was happy to point out.  
"I just hope he has a good reason for not telling me, when he gets back,  
or." she smiled at remus, punching him in the arm, "I may just have to  
find a guy more like my brother, *pause* but everything was going so  
well, why would he have left like that? "Personal business" dumbledore  
called it."  
Sirius shrugged , remus stared at the table, guiltily, but he couldn't  
tell her, "why does snape do anything? don't ask me."  
"maybe." said harry thoughtfully. "he had to do something for voldemort."  
Remy shook her head, "no, if the dark lord had summoned severus , he  
would have been expected to bring me with him."  
They all stared at her, remus's eyes turned dark, "what do you mean he  
would have been expected to take you with him.?"  
"yeah" tonks said, "what do you mean?"  
"well." remy said slowly, "unfortunately it seems that I will be doing  
the same job as severus for the order."  
Ron's mouth fell open, "your.your going to be a death eater?!"  
"a fake one." remy said.  
Sirius stood up "I knew this would happen, " he seemed to be shouting at  
remus. "he's dragging her down with him moony! You mark my words!!!  
Nothing good can come of this!!"  
"your preaching to the choir , Sirius." remus said calmly, "don't you  
think I know?"  
"well then why the bloody hell arent you doing something about it?"  
Everyone was watching them fight, in a kind of awe, mrs. Weasly started  
to tell them to shut up and sit down, but remus cut her off.  
"do what about it? The damage is already done , Sirius, what can I do?  
Kill snape? I'm not that kind of person Sirius, I don't but in, if remy  
wants to."  
"GET HERSELF KILLED?!" Sirius shouted "IF SHE WANTS TO GO AND GET HERSELF  
KILLED IT DOESN'T MATTER TO YOU???"  
"DAMMIT SIRIUS! OF COURSE I'M WORRIED ABOUT REMY! HOW COULD I NOT BE? BUT  
I KNEW THE MINUTE THEY WHERE BACK TOGETHER THAT THIS WOULD HAPPEN AND I'M  
TRYING TO LIVE WITH IT PEACEFULLY! SHE OBVIOUSLY THINNKS HE'S RIGHT FOR  
HER."  
Remy stood up, having had enough of this. "FIRST OF ALL, I CAN TAKE CARE  
OFF MYSELF, EVEN IN THE FACE OF THE DARKLORD! I DON'T NEED YOU (simpering  
sarcastic tone) BIG TOUGH MEN TO LOOK OUT FOR ME! AND SECOND, WHY ARE WE  
ARGUING ABOUT MY LOVE LIFE? IS THIS ABOUT ME AND PRETENDING TO WORK FOR  
VOLDEMORT, OR ME BEING WITH SNAPE???"  
"BOTH!" Sirius and remus cried.  
"WELL YOU CAN WORRY ABOUT ME AND VOLDEMORT ALL YOU WANT! BUT WHAT THERE  
IS BETWEEN ME AND SEVERUS IS NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUISNESS!" she snapped,  
marching from the room, tonks shot remus a "I'll talk to her but you wont  
like what I tell you" look, and followed her, lupe slapped Sirius right  
across the face, and said, "you had your chance in hogwarts!" and left .  
"what a woman!" Mundungus said staring after lupe, "that was some slap!"  
-------  
"ooh! That boi!" lupe fumed, remy was sitting curled up against the  
headboard staring at the opposite wall, tonks was bouncing a ball absent  
mindedly between her hands.  
"you'd think he'd buck it up, and be a man about you and severus!"  
Remy laughed coldly, "why the fuck does he care what I do anyways? He  
never cared before."  
Lupe snorted, "isn't it obvious? He's upset because his archenemy is  
with a girl he fancies!"  
Remy smirked at her, "fancies?"  
She laughed, rolling on the bed, "Sirius? Like me? Yeah!? What planet  
are you from? "  
Lupe rolled her eyes. "please.can you say self-esteem problem??"  
"self-esteem problem." tonks said, with a laughing smile.  
" I don't have a self-esteem problem," remy said seriously. "I know I'm  
beautiful, but I also know that there are notches above me, I'm say.on a  
scale of 1-10, a 8, and Sirius is say.an 11 and a half."  
"oh my god!!" that had gotten tonks attention, "you like him! I don't  
believe it!!!"  
Remy shook her head, "come on, I just know gorgeous when I see it, that  
doesn't mean I wanna get "with" him, have you all forgotten? I have a  
serious relationship with severus right now!"  
"who has mysteriously disappeared." lupe said, crossing her legs, in a  
guru-like pose.  
Remy glared at her."anyways, " tonks cut in, "where is your relationship  
with severus going? "  
Remy shrugged, "I guess we'll stay the way we are.until.um.until.."  
Lupe laughed, "try this question: what do you want from your life?"  
"I want.to start my own bar, I want a family."  
"exactly!" tonks said. "a family! I mean severus isn't the marrying type  
is he? Even if by some weird fate, he's still definetly not a family  
man."  
Remy shrugged, "I can give up a few things for severus."  
Lupe looked at her with genuine concern, "these arent a few things were  
talking about here, I could write a whole list of why severus is not  
your true love."  
Remy's hand curled into a fist, "oh? Ya? Well you do that then! Arent you  
guys supposed to be on my side of this I-don't-know-what-about, argument?  
Besides, I told you, Sirius has no feelings for me!"  
Tonks pocket the ball, "we are on your side, but, let's play what-if,  
what if Sirius did have feelings for you?"  
Remy's lip quivered, "ok dammit! You win! I have a small crush on  
Sirius! But." she recovered. "it wouldn't be wise to throw away a time-  
tested relationship for something that may or may not be the real deal."  
Lupe and tonks shared a smile, "baby doll! This is everything you've ever  
wanted! You can have your bar, your family, your nights dancing.."  
"no" remy shook her head, "first of all.even if I did take this risk, It  
would look suspicious to the darklord wouldn't it? If I suddenly broke up  
with severus, and the darklord would find out I was with Sirius, and the  
whole world would come crashing down."  
Lupe rolled her eyes, "you cant let the world keep you from true love!"  
Remy shook her head, "there are so many reason's why I cant break it off  
with severus, and I don't want to ."  
She cried. "I wish I were still in america! I love severus, I think I  
could have a wonderful relationship with Sirius, too though, and this  
whole death eater thing.it would be easier just to die."  
"tell me you don't mean that." tonks looked shocked,  
"I'm 36 nymphy, I usually mean what I say."  
"stupefy!" lupe stunned her.  
"ok." tonks raised an eyebrow, "you stunned her. why?"  
"we cant let her ruin, and/or end her life!"  
"uh-huh, and your plan is? We cant mess with her relationship, even I  
wont do that."  
"true, but we can give her a week off, don't you think a week away in  
paradise to decide who she wants, and her best plan of action if it's  
Sirius."  
Tonks grinned devilishly, sprouting horns as a comidiatric effect,  
"are you thinking."  
"Timaru!" they said, slapping hands,  
Timaru, a town in new Zealand where they had gone with lily and ebony  
after graduation, and when lily was pregnant .  
  
______________  
Gyorgy was just as remus had described him, but, unexpectedly, he was  
alone, and quite drunk when severus found him in a tavern somewhere in  
Syria.  
'wonderful,' severus thought, 'he's intoxicated. Perfect.'  
  
This wasn't easy. How do you ask a man you don't even know for his  
daughters hand in marriage??  
He ran scenerios in his head.  
'hello, my name is severus snape, I don't know you, but I hope that can  
change, you see, I'd like to marry your daughter."  
Actually, he really didn't want to get to know anyone better. He just  
wished this where simpler. 'what would I think if someone asked me that  
about my daughter?' he laughed to himself. 'I'd deck him.'  
He thought, smirking.  
Well he couldn't just stand there.and he couldn't think of a better line.  
He walked up behind gyorgy.  
"gyorgy?" he questioned the man turned around to face him.  
''hello, my name is severus snape, I don't know you, but I hope that can  
change, you see, I'd like to marry your daughter."  
"who the hell are you??? Marry my daughter???"  
'well,' severus thought, ' I was right'  
Gyorgy punched him straight in the left eye.  
He stepped back,  
'damn' he thought.  
"I told you my name is severus, I've been with remy for awhile now."  
Gyorgy looked at him suspiciously.  
"a while now? When did this happen ? I did not condone this, she has not  
spoken to me!"  
What a fun question to answer, severus would actual have to think for a  
minute,  
From fourth year until she went to america.7 years. Three after hogwarts  
and four months since she got back.  
"7 years, before she went to america and four months since she returned."  
Gyorgy's mouth fell open like remy's did when she was shocked, angry,  
ect.  
"7 YEARS??? Ka jav te xenav tut! 7 YEARS??? AND NO WORD TO ME??? 7  
YEARS??? THIS CONVERSATION SHOULD CERTAINTLY HAVE HAPPENED SOONER!!!"  
  
well.that wasn't the reaction he had expected. "IF YOU LOVE MY DAUGHTER  
SO MUCH, WHY YOU WAIT 7 YEARS TO ASK HER TO MARRY YOU???"  
"it's complicated." severus answered simply, honestly, it had just taken  
him awhile to realize he could take the next step with remy.  
"COMPLICATED??! Oh devlesa." severus figured that meant oh god. . "she's  
pregnant isn't she???"  
He stood up, "I SWEAR TO GOD, I WILL KILL YOU!!!"  
Severus almost laughed. "of course she's not pregnant!"  
Gyorgy calmed and sat back down. "oh? Then it is complicated why??"  
Severus glared at him, "look most of those seven years we where in  
school, in fact only three of the years we where out of school."  
"still, 3 years! A proper rom would have married her sooner!."  
Severus sighed. "yes well, I'm not a gypsy."  
Gyorgy was thoughtful for a moment. "quite true, I forbid you to marry my  
daughter."  
Well, it's not like he really had a choice, severus thought, but, he  
should atleast try to make nice with remy's dad. "okay, why?"  
"because you are a gajo, and I don't know you."  
"well, remy's not a gypsy either."  
This was obviously the wrong thing to say.  
"you! You come waltzing in here, asking for remy's hand , when I don't  
even know you, and now you say she is not romany? Bah!" whatever. "look, i was courteous by coming here, i hoped we could get along, be civil atleast, but i , love remy, and i'm going to marry her, whether you like it or not." again with the punching! straight in his right eye. "what is it with you and my eyes??" severus demanded. gyorgy laughed "i am making them black, to match their color!"  
  
" look i have things to do and places to be so..." gyorgy was serious again. "you will stay severus snape." they sat. gyorgy ordered two drinks. "do you honestly think i would not submit to a marriage between my daughter and a man she's been with for seven years? that's longer then i was with remy's mother! Total!" he sighed. "i will not deny, i imagined a different man asking me this someday, maybe even a gypsy, hopefully someone I knew, but my daughter chooses her own path, she chose to leave and go to that school , and like our people she follows the roads her heart leads her too. i do not know if you will be good for her, if you are not (he looked at severus coldly) Te shordjol muro rat if I do not kill you. but as it is. i am welcoming you to the family." he placed his hand on severus's shoulder, " you will have a gypsy wedding, and you will be good to her, severus snape." this entire whole-name thing was reallly wierd in severus's opinion. "um, you can call me severus you know, and if remy wants a 'gypsy wedding' she can have it, if she doesnt , your out of luck." gyorgy shrugged. "she will bring you to me , when she is ready, she will bring you to meet her family." "farewell." severus said leaving. "goodbye for now, severus snape." gyorgy said, downing what was left of his pint.  
  
---  
Severus went to the only appropriate place to find a ring for remy.  
Wick. Scotland.  
He knew a man there, who did fine rings.  
He had never done so much country to country disapperation! It was really  
starting to take it's toll on his energy.  
  
He appeared In a small, well kept shop, the room was circular and ring  
boxes lined the walls. He walked to the front desk.  
"dales!" he called.  
A short wizard with graying red hair appeared from behind a shelf.  
"severus?! Good lord! What are you doing here? Not that it's not good to  
see you because it is!" he pumped his hand. Severus frowned.  
"yes, yes of course, I'm looking for a ring dales."  
"what kind?" the ring-maker asked.  
"I'm thinking silver, set with a diamond , and two amethyst's next to the  
diamond."  
Dales smiled mischievously, " whats the ring for?" in the old days,  
severus had ordered quite a few "dark" rings, from dales, for various  
purposes. He probably thought that's what severus wanted now.  
Severus tapped his foot impatiently, "dales , are you thick? Nothing dark  
! It's an engagment ring."  
Dales's mouth fell open, in that annoying way severus was getting a lot  
lately.  
"married?? You??? Severus! You never cease to amaze me! Whats her name?  
*pause* Or his name?" severus snorted. "god dales! Anyways, her names  
remy lupin."  
Dales thought for a moment. "wait.." big grin. "astronomy tower remy???"  
Severus nodded.  
"yes, astronomy tower remy, looked as far as I'm concerned, you can come  
and we can catch up later, but the ring."  
"of course.hows a black box?" severus nodded, dales raised his wand, a  
black box zoomed towards him, the ring severus had described inside it,  
he reached into his pockets, "this ones on me, severus." dales said  
handing severus the box, "send me an invite and I'll be there." severus  
nodded bid dales a fond farewell, and left.  
------------------  
Remy stirred right when the girls and three suitcases landed outside the  
welcome to timaru sign.  
Remy looked at the saign, the suitcases, and finally lupe & tonks, who  
were grining guiltily.  
"timaru?? What.where.you've got to be kidding me!!!"  
"we thought you needed a vacation."  
"how did I get here??? What day is it?? How long have I been out??"  
"disaperation, we kidnapped you, same day, you been out a matter of  
hours. We packed your stuff."  
----------------  
Sirius, remus and the rest of grimmauld places inhabitants, where baffled  
by the note tonks had left them:  
Hey !!! Everybody!!!  
Lupe and I have taken the liberty of giving the young ms.lupin a week to  
clear her head, if anybody's looking for us, remus, we left you a  
special note, look in your brown patched hat..  
Be back whenever.  
Severus and Sirius are hereby and hence force forbidden to come near or  
communicate with remy, until she gets back!!!  
On punishment of becoming an it.  
Remus, you however can come anytime, because your remus.  
However you are no exception to the it rule, if you talk about Sirius  
or severus.  
Signed:  
Tonks_the_bounce  
p.s: like my latest title? The bounce? I love it.  
  
Does anyone have any idea what this is about?" Sirius asked angrily.  
"yea, " said Hermione. "obvious isn't it? Remy's deciding whether or not  
she loves Sirius or prof. Snape."  
Sirius looked shaken, "she.me, what??"  
Remus reread the note "what do you supose they mean? taking the liberty  
of?"  
"they kidnapped her," fred laughed, "george and I saw them carry her down  
the stairs."  
Mrs. Weasly rounded on fred and george. "and you didn't stop them? What  
where you thinking?"  
"that they where her friends." george shrugged.  
"well, this'll be a surprise for severus, if he's still alive." remus  
gave a half-smile, his dad would never really kill someone.  
Except maybe remus himself.  
Sirius stared at him, the room was quite. "do you know something your not  
telling us?"  
"all I know," remus said calmly, "is that severus asked my father for  
remy's hand in marriage and should be back to propose to her anyday now,  
provided my father hasn't done something.odd.with him." like tie him up,  
and take him on the road with him. His dad would do that.  
The weasly twins faces fell into identical looks of shock and humor.  
"are you serious? Snape's going to get married??" George asked  
"it's just like a fairytale!" fred spun around like a love sick princess  
to make his point, "the babe and the bat king." 


	3. chapter3: it's just a day out with an ol...

Sirius looked stricken, "but.but..this is unnatural!!!"  
Everyone was in shock, even Mundungus, the weasly twins however found it  
a wonderful excuse to make plenty more snape and remy inspired jokes.  
By the time they had told the fifth what do you get when you cross a.  
Joke, Mundungus smacked them in the head, shutting them up.  
-----  
"do you know where I might find proffesor lupin , Minerva?"  
Severus asked in the hallway.  
"you might try London, severus I believe she's spending the holiday  
there."  
Spending the holiday there? Dammit, hadn't she listened when he told her  
it wasn't safe for any of them if he or she stayed there too long..?  
He nodded to prof. Mcgonagle and hurried off.  
----------  
They found a cute bohemian-esque hotel , they'd gotten a room on the top  
floor with a balcony and two beds. A luxurious bathroom, but  
unfortunately , a small closet, and the mirror often ridiculed tonks's  
hair color choices and cuts.  
"great, our mirrors a total square." tonks had grumbled.  
  
Remy sunk into and armchair.\  
'kay.I'm in new Zealand,'she thought trying to grasp the idea, it seemed  
like a strange dream. 'and I have no idea where severus is, or if he  
cares about me, and Sirius is suddenly taking an interest in me. this is  
so wrong'  
Lupe jumped up and down on the bed nearest the window. Laughing. "cheer  
up remy! We didn't bring you here to brood, we brought you here to have  
fun!"  
  
remy glared at them. "this is just like what we did to lily! And I'm  
gonna say the same thing she did! you Double-crossers!!!"  
Tonks shook her head "come on, are you so upset that your stealing other  
peoples insults?"  
Remy smiled. "I'm just a little shook up! Did you tell remus were you  
where taking me?"  
Tonks and lupe exchanged a look." well, we left a note on your bed ."  
lupe shrugged.  
"you didn't tell anybody???"  
"the weasly twins saw us hauling you out."  
"look a muggle radio!!!"  
Remy said digging in her bag now.  
She turned it on, and played with the tuner.  
  
FATHER!!! FATHER!!!  
Father in your hands I comend my spirit,  
Father why have you forsaken me???  
In your eyes forsaken me,  
In your thoughts forsaken me.  
In your heart, forsaken me,  
  
I love this song!" remy yelled turning it up, lupe rolled her eyes,  
fallin back on the bed, tonks, taking advantage of remy's good mood to  
make her happt to be in timaru,  
Grabbed her arms and flung her onto the bed. Remy retaliated by grabbing  
the nearest pillow and whacking tonks with it.  
Tonks changed her face to look an exact replica of severus's, lupe  
grabbed a camera and snapped a few shots,  
Remy was cracking up, "on your body tonks that's really, really  
disturbing,!"  
"yah well, I'm not changing anything else!" tonks said, grining, "watch  
what happens when I put on a bikini!"  
She popped into the bathroom, and back out in a blood red bikini ,  
Remy made a noise like a strangled chicken, and fell off the bed  
laughing, they thought lupe's camera might explode either from over use,  
or from the sight off snape in a red bikini.  
The mirror was busy telling them off, "immature! Immature! You ought to  
act more like ladys!"  
  
in remy's man impression she said, gruffly, "you thought we were ladys,  
did you?"  
  
---------  
Morgan yawned , and started at the time on the clock, she was already  
10min late!!!  
She rose quickly, brushing her hair, and throwing on some fresh clothes  
and deoderant. She chose to wear muggle clothes when cleaning,  
bellbottom blue jeans, and a black misfits skull t-shirt. She grabbed  
her wand, and the floo powder jar, 'mr.m is definetly going to knock  
some galleons off my pay! I was late yesterday too!' she stepped into the  
flames, and cried, "the malfoy manor." and vanished .  
-------------  
"well I guess we'll have to tell him where she is when he shows up wont  
we?"  
Remus was saying, they where having a private conversation in Sirius's  
bedroom, Sirius and remus.  
"we don't have to tell him in a damn thing, " sirius said grumpily,  
"besides! You read her letter, they've dragged her off to choose between  
us, and I don't want him proposing to her when I might have a chance,  
dammit!"  
Sirius had been very irritable lately, "if I could just leave the damn  
house I would have won her by now.and I might have a life too boot!"  
"Sirius, your not going to like hearing this, but she's probable not  
going to give up a 7 year , yes I did the math, relationship over a  
simple crush on you, besides , she never quite forgiven you for rejecting  
her in hogwarts. Four times."  
"well, I didn't like her then okay, she was pretty, I just didn't like  
her, I wanted ebony." any mention of ebony pretty much ended a  
conversation where Sirius was concerned, so they sat there, with the a  
painful silence between them. Remus knew he wouldn't sleep that night. He  
was too worried about Sirius, that night remus had sent the box of  
Sirius's things over, remus had a funny feeling in the pit of his  
stomache, and had known that something was wrong with Sirius. He had  
rushed to grimmauld place, and demanded of Kreacher which room Sirius was  
in, he was in the attic. His half naked body thrown on a pile of black  
velvet curtains on the floor, his eyes where closed his arms where  
spread, a bottle of red wine had spilled across a pile of letters that  
smelled musky and old. Sirius had cut a deep x across his from shoulders  
to sides, the wound was still bleeding, and the cold blade of the knife  
he had used lay across the cuts, Sirius was breathing, this was no  
suicide attempt, but Sirius had started to cut himself again like he had  
done sometimes in hogwarts, when things got really bad at home, or he  
just couldn't handle the stress, all sorts of reasons.  
Remus worried. Sirius had once been sent to st. mungos for his cuts and  
he knew they certaintly couldn't take him to st.mungos now.  
___  
"really sorry mr.malfoy, wont happen again, I promise."  
Morgan said, biting her lip, lucius raised an eyebrow, the second floor  
living room, was cold, and unwelcoming. Just like mr. Malfoy , morgan  
thought.  
"really? Well, I certaintly hope you understand that many witches and  
wizards would love to have your job, we pay you very well for it, theyre  
are some fully grown wizards who make less then you do."  
Morgan nodded. "I'll work for free tomorrow."  
"very good, " mr. Malfoy nodded. "but I will only be paying you 15  
galleons today."  
That was $180 in muggle money, morgan wasn't complaining.  
The malfoy manor in Southampton had four storys, a livin room on each  
floor, a study on the 3rd and fourth, two large libraries on the 1st and  
2nd, a large basement, and attic, an indoor pool, ballroom and drawing  
room on the first, and four guest bedrooms on the same floor. The  
kitchens where attached to the first floor as well.  
The second floor held the dining hall, which ment that beth (the malfoy's  
older cook) and morgan had to magic them up a whole flight of stairs,  
which they had to walk, incase something happened to the food.  
Morgan hated cleaning the third floor. The whole thing belonged to  
draco, study living room and quidditch supply room.  
The fourth floor held the fourth floor held the master bedroom and  
locus's study, and of course a living room. Why you needed four living  
rooms was anybody's guess.  
Morgan was just happy that she was due for a raise in two weeks, and that  
she didn't have larry and johnathen's job. They took care of the grounds.  
Morgan looked after the horse's.  
Her normal pay was 20 galleons a day, and 5 more every time she took care  
of the horses, every other day. Johnathen fed them when she couldn't.  
Since morgan shopped in mugle stores mostly the pay she made was fine  
with the exchange rate. And also pretty good by wizarding terms as well.  
Mr. Malfoy had offered her a full time position, you know the kind where  
you live on the grounds and clean up or do whatever when they need you,  
the pay he offered was amazing, but she didn't think she could handle  
that job. I mean she was close to strangling draco now, imagine if.but  
the pay almost made her wish she had the temper that could handle life  
with the malfoys. 60 galleons a day. (well dock ten a week for lodging ,  
still.)  
Now, there where upsides to being a maid for the malfoys.  
Mrs.malfoy was very attached to morgan , and confided all sorts of things  
to her,  
Like that she'd really wanted a daughter, or that in his fourth year of  
hogwarts mr.malfoy had had a bucket of fish heads dumped into his trunk.  
Mrs. Malfoy, in morgan's opinion, really needed to realize she wasn't 15.  
But still the storys where funny. Especially the ones that weren't  
supposed to be.  
___________  
'well I'm in new Zealand I should go see Sirius ' remy thought,  
"I'm going for a walk, be back later." remy said to tonks and lupe who  
were busy with pizza.  
"sure ," lupe said , "see you."  
Remy walked down the hall, she had never told tonks and lupe about  
Sirius. It had been ebony , lily and remy's secret. Sirius didn't even  
know.  
She walked into a back alley and disapperated.  
The room was dark, and music was playing, the house smelled of red wine  
and sex. But remy could tell Sirius was alone right now, the music told  
it all, he was depressed right now, about something or other, he'd had a  
woman over the night before, but it had been nothing serious, it seemed  
Sirius had picked up a few of his fathers old habits, and so it was easy  
for remy to tell these things.  
Remy turned on the light, Sirius was laying across the blood red couch ,  
a crystal wine glass half full in his hand, apart from his hair being cut  
short, he was the spitting image of his father at 20. Which means that  
where this scene a painting, it would have sold for millions. Living  
poetry. Remy thought.  
He blinked at her. "remy?"  
She nodded , smiling.  
"where have you been all these years? You just stopped coming round, I  
mean your letters.but they never told much, where's mom and aunt lily??  
This is a surprise."  
Remy sighed. "we have a lot to talk about Sirius."  
----  
I helped raise a alcholic, sex obsessed bad boy with an attitude to die  
for and looks that could kill." remy thought . "his father would be  
proud."  
Sirius was indeed much like his father, who had no idea he existed. Remy  
figured she ought to tell him, ebony never had because she and Sirius had  
decided to have an abortion, but ebony decided she wanted to have the  
baby, but give it a good life that it couldn't have if she raised it with  
everyone knowing, and while trying to juggle mothering and school, so an  
elderly lady, friend of lilly's had been recruited to help, raise the  
boy, only problem was, she lived in timaru new Zealand. That was the  
really reason remy and her friends had come here often for vactions,  
although only 3 of 5 really knew why. I also ought to tell lupe and  
tonks. Remy decided. But when and how? You cant just say, oh by the way,  
Sirius you have a twenty year old son, sorry we never told you tonks and  
lupe.it just doesn't work that way.  
---------  
Severus knocked on the door of #12 grimmauld place.  
Sirius answered, sighed, and glared at severus, he knew what he wanted,  
but decided to play with snape for awhile, "what do you want snivellus?"  
Severus returned Sirius's glare of hatred, but however, decided cursing  
him was not a good idea right now. "I'm here to see remy, Sirius."  
"well your out of luck she not here." this was true.  
Severus thought this conversation was much like the one he'd had with  
Sirius about remus. "well, where is she then? I was told she was here."  
"I don't know where she is (pause) right now, and if I did I wouldn't  
tell you."  
"fine black, I don't really care for your games right now, I do know  
remus is here, I'd like to see him."  
Sirius snorted, "well I don't know if remus bends on that side of the  
road or not, but if you want to try your luck."  
"shut up Sirius." severus pushed past him and into the house . Remus was  
in the kitchen.  
He looked up at severus ,not surprised to see him and noteing his two  
black eyes.  
"Sirius or my father?" remus asked.  
"your father. Unfortunately, for if it had been black I would have had  
the pleasure of hurting him."  
"how did it go?"  
"better then I expected, but I didn't come to make small talk remus , I'm  
looking for remy, your "friend" was most unhelpful."  
Remus sighed, "well I can already see that your angry severus, and this  
isn't going to make it any easier, (remus smiled slightly too himself,  
he loved the line he was about to say) but remy has been kidnapped by  
tonks and lupe, theyre holding her captive for a week in a different  
country, and I've been instructed to keep you and Sirius away from her,  
by the kidnappers of course, not by remy."  
Severus stared at him, was he surrounded by idiots , who pulled stunts  
like that? Well okay, remy did, but he seriously doubted.who was he  
kidding, this where the girls who kidnapped hobo's for science projects,  
they where capable of anything. "tell me, your joking, kidnapped her?  
Like, by force?" he asked, would-be-calm.  
Remus smiled. "it quite genious isn't it? From what the twins tell me,  
theyre the only ones who witnessed the kidnapping, she was stunned and  
tied up in her p.j.'s and they carried her out the door with her  
suitcases."  
"and you know where she is?"  
"I know, but I'm not allowed to tell, they're doing amazing things, your  
allowed to right remy one letter, so is Sirius, she will be returned on  
Sunday night, safe and sound after a week of fun, I wont spoil theyre  
game."  
Severus shook his head, "okay, so they've taken her on some sort of girly  
vaction thing like they used to do, why cant I see her, and what does any  
of this have to do with Sirius at all?"  
Remus got a pained expression. Severus was going to propose to remy, what  
could he say, Sirius is in love with your girlfriend, and so remy's  
friends have kidnapped her, and are presenting her with all possible  
options for her future? No, then he go insane, convinced that Sirius had  
put tonks and lupe up to brain washing remy into falling in love with  
him, and would probably pop from country to country and never be seen  
again. Wizarding folklore would speak of him, the mad disaperate  
searching for his love... Remus shook his head to clear his thoughts,  
"well were not completely sure, like I said, this is one of their mad  
plans."  
Oh-no, it was the weasly twins. Remus knew right away that they where  
going to.  
"are you daft??" fred asked snape,  
"yeah, we'd think it was obvious." george finished,  
Remus shook his head violently behind severus's back, the twins pretended  
not to notice, if they did at all.  
"obvious is it?" snape snarled. "do fill me in then. As you two seem to  
know so much about this."  
"oh, we don't know much, but we tell it as we see it, and hear it, "  
george winked.  
"but from what we can tell, Sirius has major lust for remy, and cant  
stand that it's you that has her, his arch-nemesis, and remy, blinded to  
this because of the times Sirius rejected her in school, has just had  
her eyes forced open by her best friends, and was forced to admit that  
she has a mini-crush on Sirius even though she's convinced that she's  
really in love with you, tonks and lupe seemed to be convinced  
otherwise, because remy wants to own a bar, and have a family and all  
this blah blah blah, so they decide course of action is to give remy a  
week away to clear her head, and figure out what she wants. No worrys  
though mate, your score is way ahead of Sirius's by my count, after all  
those classes you missed at hogwarts."  
He shook with silent fury for a minute and then yelled, "WHAT DO YOU  
MEAN SHE HAS A MINI-CRUSH ON SIRIUS?!"  
"ooh, man." remus moaned, sitting down.  
"hello.I said she's convinced that it's you she loves."  
The twins words did not seem to sink in with severus, who rounded on  
remus,  
" he's your best friend!" severus hissed, his voice no longer loud, but  
cold and soft.  
"you knew, that he wanted."  
Remus nodded, "yes, I did, but it doesn't matter because, obviously it's  
you she wants to be with.."  
"and now she been kidnapped by two idiots who wanted her to go running  
off with that piece of."  
"you where saying?" it was Sirius.  
"I was saying what a piece of shit you where, Sirius." severus spat his  
name like it was poison.  
"muggle or magic?" Sirius asked, extending one hand balled into a fist,  
the other holding his wand.  
"magic." severus said darkly,  
The weasly twins slapped hands , "yes a duel!" fred and george cleared  
off the table in a make shift battle ground,  
"now I don't think theres any need of this." remus was saying standing  
between the two and the table/dueling grounds.  
"out of my way remus or as much as it would pain me I'll hex you." Sirius  
and severus said at the same time, shocking each other, but recovering  
quickly, remus sighed, but moved aside, it's not like these two didn't  
duel every time they had a chance. Remus was just glad Mundungus was the  
only other one besides harry ron Hermione and the ones in the kitchen who  
where home, mrs.weasly would skin him alive for letting this happen."  
Severus and Sirius bowed their heads, slightly, following custom, but  
unhappily.  
They retreated to opposite ends of the table,  
"on three" fred said, "cast your spells."  
"1...2...3..."  
"rictasempra!" the first spell was sent by severus, cart wheeling Sirius  
in the air, he quickly countered with  
"incendio!" lighting severus's robes on fire,  
"waterious!" severus , put out the flames, then quickly dogged Sirius  
chocking spell.  
"vorda varssee!" a slicing noise, and Sirius's left arm was cut deeply  
and bleeding badly,  
"allaberse!" severus was knocked over, a cut across his stomache, he  
got up quickly,  
"feerafidersa!" a black lite shot into Sirius's head, he felt a slicing  
cold all over. And the taste of blood in his mouth.  
"gidvindion!" a skeletal hand shot toward severus's throat,  
"knivdonovia!" knives, about twenty shot toward Sirius , pining him  
against the wall, while one, cut at his chest.  
Since Sirius was immobilized, and severus was still struggling with the  
hand,  
George, yelled, "tie!" and remus countered both the knives and the hand.  
Sirius and severus both sunk to the floor, the noises had brought the  
others into the kitchen, too shocked to say anything. Severus grabbed his  
wand, at the same time Sirius did,  
But spoke first.  
"cruc---"  
"I wouldn't advise that."  
Harry had his wand to the back of snape's head.  
Seveurs stood up,  
And glared at him,  
Then left , saying he would be back to find out where remy had been  
taken.  
--------  
"I wonder what severus is doing ."  
Remy said munching on pizza,  
Tonks and lupe went shopping while she was gone and had saved her a few  
pieces, they'd bough ten her a lovely set of scarlet robes as well.  
"probably freaking out." lupe laughed.  
Remy smiled, but felt doubtfull inside.  
"why do you think he left without telling me where he was going?"  
She asked. Trying to make it sound like a throw away question.  
Tonks sighed, " okay it is only fair if your going to make such an  
important decision, that he get to explain himself, " tonks threw her  
some parchament and a quill, "but you have to promise not to tell where  
you are."  
Remy nodded, "I love these kidnappings, I wouldn't spoil the fun by  
giving it away, do you think he'll find our clues?"  
"of course he will they'll find him actually." lupe said, rolling her  
eyes at tonks who was changing her face to match muggle celebritys, regis  
philbin for one.  
"will you cut that out ? Its freaky." she cringed.  
Remy set to writing.  
----  
Dear severus,  
I hope your safe and nothing bad has happened to you,  
Dumbledore told me you where called away on personal business,  
I'm sure you have a reason for not telling me you where leaving, I'm not  
mad at you. How could I , when your so gorgeous and severusish? Yeah,  
severusish, I new word meaning, "being like or posesing the qualities of  
severus"  
I'm having a great time here, (I've been sworn to secrecy, so I cant tell  
you where I am) but I also cant wait to be home and back in your arms.  
Tonks and lupe are crazy huh? Kidnappings! Why we havent done anything  
like this since lily was pregnant! They bought me the cutest pair of  
scarlet robes.  
But I prefer black, because it reminds me of your eyes and hair.  
The wardens , are treating me well, because I agreed to play along with  
their kidnapping. They'll be sending you little clues as to where they've  
taken me all week, part of the game. to see if you can figure out where I  
am. I don't know if an account of how I spend my days would bore you or  
not, but one funny incident I know will make you want to kill nymphy!  
She changed her face to match yours, only she left her body the same and  
put on a red bikini! I loved it, it made me miss you even more though,  
but never wear a red bikini , ok? ( the wardens agreed that you can reply  
to this letter and still have your one other, although I cant reply to  
your next letter, unless you write that your using your 1 letter this  
week letter. To reply to my reply.  
Missing you ( but having fun , so don't fret! (  
-remy  
p.s: I love you.  
-----------  
Dear remy,  
I assure you I'm perfectly fine, but a little shocked by your  
"kidnapping"  
I do have a reason for not telling you where I went, but I cannot tell  
you in a letter, it is something I must do face to face,  
I'm glad your having a good time, but I wish you where back here with me.  
The weasly twins told me some, how shall I say it, disturbing things  
about your "kidnapping" and it's purpose, but it seems by your letter  
that my worries concerning what they said where unnecessary.  
I think I can safely swear on my life that I will never wear a red  
bikini.  
An account of your day would never bore me, because it involves you. And  
you can always hold my attention.  
I can just picture you in the scarlet robes that lupe and tonks bought  
for you, and I t makes me miss you even more. Have them hurry with those  
clues, I want to rescue you as soon as possible, but I am glad your  
enjoying this "kidnapping" thing, I do remember when you disappeared with  
lily potter, no-one knew where any of you had gone. So I guess were even  
as far as disappearing without telling the other where we're going is  
concerned.  
Missing you,  
Severus  
p.s: I say this far too little, I believe I've only said it once before,  
and only ever to you, and it is a shame that now I must wright it instead  
of saying it, but I find that this is easier. I love you remy.  
-------  
Dear severus,  
The wardens don't know I'm writing to you.  
But I had too!, direct your replies to Rosie killgalin, and write a black  
star next to the name so she'll know it's for me, she'll make sure I get  
the letters.  
But I'm still enjoying the thrill of being kidnapped so just cause I'm  
sneaking around the rules a little doesn't mean I'll tell where I am.  
Okay, okay, a hint,  
It's around the south pacific ocean, your going to rescue me? That is so,  
wow, arousing actually.  
Tonks and lupe are taking me to see a muggle movie tomorrow, can you  
imagine? Those nutty muggles! What will they think of next??  
I have the robe you gave me here. I'm wearing it right now. It still  
smells like your bedroom, I put a charm on it so the scent of you wont  
fade.  
Were driving out to the beach later this week I'll send you a picture,  
you have to send me one of you, do you realize I don't have any since the  
ones taken before I left for america, and theyre so few.  
You know severus, I think I figured out what love is. And I'm not  
telling, but I'll give you a hint, it has black hair, black eyes, smooth  
pale skin, and a body to die for. And it's name is severus. It's also a  
he. don't think I'll ever forget that, well maybe that time that tonks  
did the bikini thing. ( just kidding.  
Remus hasn't been in touch, I wonder why? He's allowed to visit!  
The wardens havent told me much about their plans, they just keep me  
happy and occasionally tell me their in the process of sendinding a  
clue.  
Love you, write me!  
-remy.  
---------  
Dear remy,  
This may seem like a funny question but you said remus hasn't been in  
touch, has Sirius ?  
I got the first clue , a cardboard cut out z.  
Is this a letter in the name of the country or the town???  
Will more letters come, is this scrabble? Or will they think up more  
interesting clues? I'm at home now, I've been talking to your brother, he  
said you where thinking of buying a house around London??  
I'd like you to live with me remy, but if you want to buy a house in  
London, that's fine too.  
I've been doing a lot of thinking lately. and this kidnapping came at one  
of the worst times possible.  
Can you send me anymore hints? The south pacific and a z are all I have  
to go on.  
Waiting till your by my side,  
severus  
_-------  
Dear severus,  
Well of course you've been thinking a lot lately! What with your amazing  
mind.  
Your so smart, I adore that.  
But thinking about what, is the question! So secretive! ( therapist remy:  
"open up severus, tell us about your feelings." kidding, sweet stuff,  
kidding.  
Sirius hasn't been in touch, should he have been?  
I thought about buying a house in London, but not if it would mean being  
away from you. Living together sounds good to me.  
The kidnapping comes at a bad time? Why? Does this have to do with the  
dark lord??  
Here's another hint, theres a mountain near by. Think chef.  
I'm glad you and remus are getting along so well, the wardens told me  
they where sending another clue today, they didn't tell me what.  
Our trip to the beach was so cool! Tonks stunned all the guys by putting  
on her best face, I swear it was like magnetism! And in that red bikini  
too, she's out tonight with some guy named sven.  
He's a muggle, so she has too wear the same face for once.  
Uh-oh! Warden lupe is back! Gotta go, lots of love-  
Remy  
_____________  
  
Dear remy,  
First, I want to apologize, I've been snappy lately.  
I've been under a lot of stress,  
How bout this kidnapping huh?  
I remember you guys used to pull this stuff all the time,  
Can you believe this? I have good old days now, suddenly , I feel old.  
I've been getting these crazy clues! I love the chase, but I cant figure  
out where they've taken you.  
But I want to see you, remus says he's going to visit you soon, I told  
him to send my greetings, you can reply to this letter cant you?  
Has snivellus written you?  
I miss you, and would love to talk to you again-soon-  
_Sirius  
---------  
Dear Sirius,  
Well of course severus has been in touch.  
Funny you should ask , he asked me the same thing.  
You miss me??? Awww, that's sweet!Your not old, your barely older then  
me!!!  
And , oh ow, there go's my back!!! Nurse!!! Hahaha, c'mon were not 50, I  
was just kidnapped! that's not old people stuff! Old people don't do  
this! Do they? I dunno. I miss the hogwarts days.  
Do you remember the time we kidnapped you?  
Man that was killer! You fought so hard !! And james and remus had to  
rescue you? Man that was great, you only got in the game when ebony  
started petting you, and keeping you happy while you where tied up.  
I lost that picture of you in the muggle lady dress, too bad.  
Heres a hint: were near the south pacific.  
Hope to see you soon-  
Remy  
______  
Dear remy,  
This has nothing to do with the dark lord, don't worry.  
I just wanted to spend the holiday with you.  
'Sirius hasn't been in touch? Interesting.  
Four more days till Sunday , heres a question,  
Are you near Australia? I'm getting really irritated at tonks and  
lupe, the house feels empty.  
Theirs not much to tell you about my days, trying to figure out where you  
are, grading papers.drinking. But once your back, papers will just have  
to wait.  
I'm sorry this letter is so short I would write more, but theres nothing  
to write, and I prefer listening to your misadventures.  
-farewell for now,  
Severus  
-----  
Dear severus,  
Heres something odd, I did get a letter from Sirius , the day after you  
asked me if he'd been in touch!  
Yes, we are near Australia! But were not part of Australia.  
Oh, man.I cant wait to see you!! Fantasy just isn't enough these days,  
The girls and I went out to the mountain and fooled around today  
I learned how to surf! Did I tell you that? It's an awesome muggle sport!  
We did do some normal activities, we went to see local quidditch teams  
play.  
Well, not much to write, loves-  
Remy  
______  
Remy yawned and stretched out on the hotel bed,  
Lupe's head had fallen into tonks's lap, tonks was surving better then  
the others, her weird sisters vintage tee drenched in sweat, she was  
smiling to herself.  
They'd just gotten back from a weird sisters concert.  
Remy grabbed her pillow and curled up to sleep.  
  
-----  
Dear remy,  
I remember when you guys kidnapped me,  
What a great memory.  
Being cooped up here in the house is starting to drive me crazy.  
Cabin fever or something. And that damn houself always getting in my  
way!  
I'm tempted just to chop off his head and mount it on the wall, but  
that's what it wants. Besides, I don't think I could do it anyways.  
I'm starting to feel like a brain dead vegetable I've got to get some  
sleep.  
I just wish you where here with me, maybe you will be someday, soon?  
-Sirius.  
  
Dear remy,  
My patience for this game grows thin, and I'm beginning to think it's a  
waste of time, could you simply not disaperate to me? Or I to you? But  
if it will make you happy, I will find out the name of your town and  
country first.  
It's easier that way.  
You say Sirius wrote you? What was his letter like?  
I promise either a longer letter or me in person soon-\  
Yours,  
severus  
  
________  
Sirius received remy's reply  
, 'wait.where they took me, that was near the south pacific, and.the z!  
It adds up! Haha! You'd think they'd have chosen a different location,  
timaru here I come!'  
---------  
This game was starting to really annoy severus, alright, he thought I've  
had enough he pulled out his wand, and tapped 3 times against the side of  
his boiling cauldron.  
Timaru, new Zealand. Spelled across the surface, severus repocketed his  
wand.  
New Zealand for god's sake, why didn't he see it?  
-----  
Sirius woke remy and the others, as he popped into their room.  
He shook his head playfully.  
"I see 3 little witches have been rocking out."  
Remy yawned. And glared at him, not realizing that Sirius was in the  
room, exactly.  
"go away, I don't want anchovies! " she muttered.  
He laughed "remy, it's me! It's Sirius!"  
"no hamsters either please."  
He sat on the bed, tonks stirred, and stared at him. "congratulations!  
You get first shot at winning her over! You get 24 hours, before severus  
can disaperate here, if he's figured it out. I sugest you work on your  
plan of seduction, she wont come easy, she glued to severus."'  
Sirius nodded. "you are one weird friend."  
Tonks smiled. "it's not like I'm messing up her life, I just happen to  
think you'd be good for her."  
"well thanks for your support. I'll be back in a little while, I have  
things to get."  
----  
Severus was getting really frustrated, every time he tried to disaperate,  
a force pushed him back, error, was spelled in flashing red, each time.  
Damn this game , he thought.  
He scribbled a letter to tonks,  
  
I figured out your riddle damn it,  
Why cant I disaperate? I know your in timaru!  
-severus.  
  
The reply he got beyond pissed him off.  
  
Sorry severus boy,  
You'll have to wait 24 hours to disaperate, Sirius got here first, so he  
gets 24 hours to try and win remy over. Oh, don't get mad, she already  
told us it was you she wanted, were just sticking to the rules (that we  
made without her by the way).  
We all know he wont win her over, but it'll be interesting to see how he  
handles rejection.or she might like him, who knows? We'll keep you  
informed.  
-lupe  
  
What the hell do you think your doing? 24 hours to what? Try and seduce  
my lover??? I wont stand for this lupe! She's said it's me she want's so  
drop your obsession about her and Sirius! It will never happen, as long  
as I live!  
  
-severus.  
  
If it will never happen, why are you spasing? (haha! I have you there!)  
He's taking her to a  
Nice French café , a walk in the park, classy stuff, Sirius isn't the  
kind of  
Guy who'd do something against her will , so unless remy wants him, your  
fine., besides, I said win her over, not seduce her. You brought  
seduction into it.  
-lupe  
Ps: tonks says to shut up.  
  
Remy was pretty surprised when she found Sirius in the room, and even  
more surprised when he asked her to lunch.  
"sure.um...okay.just us or, are tonks and lupe coming?"  
"I was hoping to have some time alone with you."  
"okay then."  
This was kind of confusing, tonks and lupe had brought her here to choose  
between Sirius and severus, which remy had thought was just plain crazy  
because she loved severus, and even if she thought Sirius was fine, it's  
not like she'd leave severus for him, and none of this was important  
because he didn't have feelings for her anyway, but now he's asking her  
to lunch, alone. Well she'd go, she enjoyed spending time with Sirius but  
honestly, this whole thing was kind of freaking her out, who where they  
to mess with her love life anyways? She thought.  
"I;m just going to go get dressed."  
She went into the bathroom to change, tonks was sitting in there brushing  
her hair, which was long and metallic blue today.  
"you guys are all fucked up you know."  
Remy said to her, taking off her plaid pj pants and weird sisters  
concert tee of the night before.  
"what for this time?"  
"whats going on here? This. I really don't think severus would like the  
idea of me spending a day alone with Sirius, it seems too much like a  
date."  
Tonks laughed, " it is a date! And severus knows about it, I thought you  
had a crush on Sirius?"  
"I think he's gorgeous , yes."  
"well then whats the problem?"  
"I have a boyfriend!"  
"I know, look give Sirius a chance, it's not like your betraying severus  
or anything , it's just a day out with one of your old friends."  
Remys shook her head, "you guys are nuts" her hair was done back in one  
braid, but with her bangs framing her face, she was wearing black flared  
pants, and a studded belt, with a fitted gray tee, with a black cross  
across it.  
"well you're a knock out!" tonks said approvingly, "and wearing those  
boots you're a knock out that can kick some ass!"  
Remy rolled her eyes. "thanks."  
She left with Sirius. Leaving tonks and lupe to receive severus's letter.  
  
Tonks and lupe:  
I cant believe the two of you! And remy's going along with this is she?  
Well!  
It's a miracle I havent sent you a hex with this letter but as your remys  
friends, I suppose I wont. This 24 hours, remy's not spending all of  
it with Sirius right? Whats her reaction to this ?  
-severus  
  
Severus-  
Look boy, I'll quote straight from remy, make of it what you will  
But my impression was that she went, because we convinced her it was just  
a day with an old friend. Even though she knows, because we told her,  
that he likes her. Okay, so relax!  
Here's what remy said on the situation  
"whats going on here? This. I really don't think severus would like the  
idea of me spending a day alone with Sirius, it seems too much like a  
date."  
Her exact words. Okay, see? There no harm. She's not cheating on you,  
Sirius is only getting a chance to convince her that he's a good guy.  
Okay?  
This was all our doing, yes, I know you think were meddiling scum. (I'm  
right arent I??) here tonks wants to say something:  
I'm sorry severus, we just want remy to explore all her options, even if  
she's convinced she's in love with you, we are just trying to help her  
find whats best, that might be you , that might be Sirius, that might be  
troy sanchez , who knows?  
With love, remy's medling friends,  
Tonks& lupe.  
  
You bitches!  
I swear! Who's this troy person?, another man your trying to set remy up  
with?? You say your all trying to do whats best for her, well dammit,  
whats best for her would be friends who don't try to destroy her love  
life! Buy letting some total..  
Dammit , just take your block off so I can come get remy.  
-severus  
  
Sorry don't think so severus, you may think we're bitches , but we just  
saw a very troubled and confussed remy. And we're just trying to make it  
better.  
You wouldn't have been able to see all sides of what was going on in  
remy's life, or see the trouble with you and remy's future. But we can.  
So maybe you don't understand what were doing, maybe we don't either to  
an extent. But we are doing what we think is best to help remy get her  
life straightened out. We'd suggest she drop men all together for awhile,  
but remy's never been one to go for long without a lover, and we don't  
want her rebounding and falling into some doomed relationship, which is  
what would happen if we did that. And troy sanchez was some guy remy  
turned down in hogwarts, (stupidly, I might add) besides, I want troy,  
why would I set remy up with him? I don't even know where troy sanchez  
is, so stop freaking out.  
-tonks  
  
----  
Remy shook her head laughing,  
"ah Sirius you never change."  
They where walking down the street, Sirius had just bought himself a pet  
monkey. On a whim. They had passed a pet store, on the way to the café he  
had taken her for lunch. "what do you thank I should name him?"  
"er.wait.Sirius, should you be away from grimmauld place ?" remy asked ,  
it sudden;y hitting her.  
"it's ok, noone told the new Zealand muggles about me." Sirius said.  
"oh, in that case, name the monkey jack."  
"jack? Hmm, that's good! Howd you decided jack?"  
"me and the wardens went to see a muggle movie, and there was a monkey  
named jack in it."  
"cool." he fed jack a chip out of his pocket.  
"a monkey is so the perfect pet." remy stroked jacks head. "how do you  
think he'll get on with kreacher?"  
"well, that old elf might try to eat him, but if the universe is on my  
side, maybe jack'll eat kreacher."  
"whats the first thing your going to do once the wars over?" remy asked.  
"well, move out of grimmauld place for one. "  
"yeah? The first thing I'll do is throw a party!" remy declared. "and you  
and jack are cordially invited."  
She said the last bit in a classy English accent.  
"your accent is so posh, darling." Sirius waved his hand in a feminine  
way, imitating her accent.  
"it's nothing to how I do yours." she said in her best Sirius voice.  
"did I say that or did you?" he asked sarcastically.  
She laughed slapping him in the arm playfully.  
"you know, theres plenty of hours in the day," he said, glancing at an  
advertisment they passed. "why don't we go to that muggle amusment park?"  
Remy nodded, "sounds great."  
-------- 


	4. chapter4: and the pieces fall back into ...

What problems with me and remy's future?  
What do you mean she's troubled and confussed? She neither!  
We have a wonderful relationship damn it! What do you mean you can see  
all sides of whats going on in her life, ? Please do enlighten me!  
-severus  
  
Are we playing owl tag? Great I love that! Anyways, here you go, for  
your personal enjoyment:  
the top ten things that are fucked up in your relationship:  
1) (and most important) remy will get involved in your spy stuff. Which  
is her one way ticket to jaded hell. And horrible happenings.  
2) you have some serious issues you need to work out, hello , misery  
loves company, sorry but your depression will rub off on her, mr. Gloom.  
3) your ideal futures would clash. Remy, no matter what she finally does,  
we can safely say she probably wont be a proffesor , that's you gone half  
the year, remy's not the type to handle being alone for that long well.  
4) even if you did work through the career problems, you hate all the  
people remy associates with. that's bound to cause problems.  
5)remy wants a family, and marriage. We know these things . You have  
affection problems. Your not exactly a family guy.  
6) if you did have kids, how would they grow up? Theyd inherit your ties  
to dark arts. And you wouldn't be sensitive enough to raise a kid that's  
a werewolf.  
7) your still holding grudges against her brother, who I can damn well  
guarentee is gonna be around a lot. Remy, Remus their a package deal, she  
loves her brother more than anyother living or non-living being in  
existence. Or even her imagination.  
8) are you sure this is love? Because were not. I definetly think that  
you and remy only have sexual atraction.  
9) if were right, and you do only have sexual atraction, what happens  
when fate (and she will) throws your true loves into your lives? Broken,  
hearts, homes.bad news all around.  
10) voldemort could kill remy if she gets involved in your spy stuff and  
something go's wrong. We don't want that!!!!!!!!!!!  
And now, the grand finally..take it away tonks:  
Well of course she's troubled and confussed! How could she not be? With  
her "love" for you, and the fact that she see's everything lupe listed  
above, but still feels that she should be with you, and dammit, if you  
havent realized, remy's codependent, she thinks she has to protect you  
from your own inner demons, and teach you to live. Remys always been like  
that , why do you think I've always said you two had an unhealthy  
relationship?! Take a look severus, I'm sorry, but just a quick overview  
of your relationship please, even in hogwarts. Codependency.  
She was just so damn drawn to you, so troubled and mysterious, "so dark,  
and deep, intellectual.troubled." she said, we knew nothing good could  
come of it. We like you, severus, we just don't think you and remy are  
right for each other!  
-lupe, tonks  
  
How can you say it's just sexual attraction? I love remy, and I don't  
love a lot of people. And I 'd never say it unless I meant it, you should  
know that.  
don't you think I know the dangers of remy getting involved in this ??  
Could you possibly think I havent cursed myself a thousand times for  
bringing her into this? don't you think I tried to keep her out of it?  
But she was going to work for the order anyway, she was going to risk her  
life some how, it's just unfortunate that her risk is so high ! What are  
you talking about fate for? A waste of ink. As far as her brothers  
concerned , I can swallow any grudge for remy, as long as she's not  
asking me to let Sirius live with us or anything, I can handle remus, you  
know that. What are you talking about kids for? Remy and I havent even  
discussed that, and anyways, what do you mean a child that's a werewolf?  
I don't have affection problems, you might see it that way, because I'm  
not merry sunshine doesn't mean that I have problems, infact if I where  
merry sunshine, then you would have cause to say I had problems. What  
do you mean? of course remys going to be a full time proffessor, don't  
you think she'll pick up the dark arts job as soon as they've gotten rid  
of umbridge? Besides, we can work through problems like that. I'm not  
depressed. I'm distant, yes, from most, but not from remy. Not like  
it's your business anyways. Remy would never allow her self to become  
jaded, she's too free of a spirit. I refuse to believe that remy only  
loves me because of her so called "codependency" that's just crazy.  
-severus  
  
Well of course remy's a free spirit! But what happens to her free spirit  
once you burn a dark mark onto her skin? I'll tell you. It breaks. And a  
broken spirit is the hardest thing to mend. Go ahead and deny everything  
all you want, I'd expected better of you when confronted with the truth.  
I never thought you one to go into denial. As for the werewolf thing,  
yeah, remy's first child will be a werewolf. Family curse. I cant believe  
she hasn't told you then again when I asked her where your relationship  
was going she said, "well I guess we'll just stay the way we are ,  
until, um until." see? If you love remy, prove it damn it. She may live  
in ignorant bliss but, we see the problems even if she doesn't.  
- L& T  
  
Could you possibly know what your little kidnapping interrupted ? No ,  
you couldn't, and I'll tell you, on the conditions that not a word is  
said to remy, I do at least, know you well enough to assume you wouldn't  
say anything.  
The "personal business" I left on without telling remy, was to ask for  
her hand in marriage from her father, and buy a ring, I was going to  
propose to remy, when you so conveniently kidnapped her. And tried to  
convince her that Sirius was her true love, wonderful, isn't it? Ironic,  
a bit.? And now, you've got her spending a day with a piranha fish in  
tight black jeans. And I havent cursed you, what more do you want?  
-severus  
  
"oh my god, lupe, read this!!!"  
Tonks thrust severus's letter into lupes hands.  
They had been watching the muggle tv on remys bed, and munching away,  
when the reply came.  
"I suddenly feel really, really guilty." lupe muttered sitting the letter  
down.  
"screw guilty! Remy's getting married!" tonks jumped up and down on the  
bed.  
"unless our brilliant plan to hook her up with Sirius works."  
Tonks suddenly sat down. "we have to find them! "  
"no way jose , settle down, look, does this really change anything? He's  
still bad news and she's codependent."  
"of course this changes everything! He must really love her! And that  
means the opposite of everything bad we said will happen, because love  
conqures all!"  
"well atleast your not ranting about karma this time."  
"haha."  
"well look, just because he wants to marry her doesn't mean it's  
suddenly the real deal."  
"I beg to differ! "  
"you can beg all you want, but I'm still right."  
"shut up, lupe."  
Tonks laughed.  
A *pop*  
They turned to see remus standing at the foot of the bed.  
"you cant do this! Sirius is no better than severus, as a match for remy,  
he's far from over ebony, he's not ready to move on, another heartbreak  
might kill him!"  
"what the hell are you talking about??" lupe demanded.  
--------  
Remy emerged from the girl's loo's ,  
She smiled at Sirius, they had just broken the record for riding "the  
demon" roller coaster over 50 times in a row.  
With 51 , they'd made it, remy hadn't puked, until just now.  
Sirius handed her her t-shirt , which read, " I rode the demon 51  
times! " in flaming letters, with a picture of the roller coaster on it.  
" arent muggles sweet?" Sirius asked. "there rewarding us for our pain  
with t-shirts."  
Remy smiled, Sirius had yelled some where between the plunge and the  
twist, that the skin on his face was being ripped off by cannibals.  
Remy took the shirt and laughed, "wow, my first white t-shirt, wonderful  
souvenir."  
Sirius smiled at her. " wanna get a drink to clear our heads?" she  
nodded, "definetly."  
They found a table and sat down with two cokes.  
Jack the monkey had watched them on the roller coaster, and was now back  
on Sirius's shoulder sticking his little monkey finger in the coke  
bottle.  
Remy laughed and patted jack.  
"you and that monkey are a perfect match, your both playful and silly."  
she said.  
"if that's the way of pets your best match would be with a fox, smart  
and beautiful."  
Remy blushed, " you shouldn't flatter me so much. I do have a boyfriend."  
  
"I'm only telling the truth. " Sirius said.  
Remy downed the rest of her coke, "since we're still recovering, why not  
go on the sky ride thing, get a view of the park, and that's a ride jack  
can come on as well."  
Sirius nodded. "that'd be great."  
They buckled in on the sky ride, it was getting late, even though the sky  
was still baby blue and the sun up , you could see the moon.  
The muggle working the machine shook his head and said, " well I'll be, a  
monkey."  
As they glided over the park, remy realized she was sitting too close to  
Sirius, and scooted a little over. Jack leeped into her hair.  
"you see, " Sirius said, "he only hangs out with me for the chicks. "  
Remy laughed out loud, " I don't know jack, you should stick to your own  
species."  
Sirius plucked him out of her hair.  
"this remindes me of the hogwarts days," remy said , sighing. "used to  
have fun like this all the time."  
"well, obviously you still do I mean, you where just kidnapped to new  
Zealand, how many people has that happened too?"  
"well I know, it's just , different now."  
"I know, theres 5 where 8 should be."  
There was a silence, jack as if senseing the akwardness, leeped into  
Sirius hair , and tossed the hair tie to the ground far below them, and  
preceded to making a nest of Sirius's hair.  
"not the hair!" Sirius cried , reminding remy of other times he had said  
just that,  
She helped him remove the howling monkey from it's new found "nest"  
"you remember the time I chased you around the common room with  
scissors?"  
Remy asked.  
"scariest moment of my life." Sirius said seriously.  
"no, no, the scariest time was when I got the razor."  
Sirius clapped his hands to his hair.  
"nooo I don't want to be bald!!!"  
"skin head." remy teased punching him in the arm.  
_--------  
  
"Remus what are you talking about? Sirius is perfect for remy." lupe  
said.  
"not until he's over ebony he's not perfect for anyone." remus declared  
  
"sorry about this , remus, but were kind of busy, you can tell us all  
about Sirius's problems later." the bound and gagged him in a matter of  
30 seconds. "new record!" lupe cried, they slapped hands.  
"okay we definetly arent going to crash the date-thing, because it's not  
really an issue, we do need to reply to severus though." tonks said.  
  
Oh man! So sorry! Your getting married? First congrats!  
We are so on the same side now, unless remy decides she wants Sirius.  
Then were on different sides. Ok, tell us everything.  
-L&T  
  
Theres not much to say, I have to discuss wedding plans with remy,  
asuming she says yes, don't I? Say, now that your all for helping me  
out, what would be the best way to propose to remy? I want to sweep her  
off her feet you know, do this right.  
-severus  
  
Oh my god! Oh my god! This is so cool! You have to go somewhere with.a  
waterfall.remy's a total aqua nut, she loves water, with a cavern behind  
it.full of mine crystal fearies . and you have to stand where the water  
that's over the entrace is behind you, that creates a perfect image, so  
you'll have to be done up all nice, do the traditional on one knee, tell  
her why you love her, and that you want to spend the rest of your life  
with her, (trust me, remy's a total romantic headcase) slip the ring on  
her finger, (it is silver isn't it? Rem loves silver) and kiss her,  
passionately, you know, like in the fairy-tale books, where you pull her  
into a dip, that kiss. By the way a single red rose has mega impact on  
remy, she's a sucker for things like that, she likes being picked up to,  
you know? She adores that. Of course you know theres no way she'll say  
no, no matter how you ask her, she's stuck on you. Like with glue.  
-l&T  
  
doesn't that seem, a bit extreme, on the romance front? Of course I  
bought her a silver ring, I know her feelings for gold jewelry. Besides  
where do you suggest I find such a place as this? And what um, should I  
do about this.her father wants us to have a gypsy wedding.  
-severus  
  
A gypsy wedding? Well, do you want one? *shrug* anyway, go to, crystal  
caverns, located conveniently near a mine , hence the fairies. Remy's  
never been there, you should do it by moonlight, another force that  
sways remys mood to love. Think about it, you, running water, in her  
favorite form, moonlight, crystal , fairies and silver. Never  
underestimate the power of influence.  
So what are you planing to do on your engagement night? You've got to  
seduce her properly you know.  
-L&T  
  
God. Now there are rules as to how I seduce my own fiancé? Very well, I  
did ask for romance tips from the queen of rant.  
-severus  
  
Well, take her to your house, normally I'd say to take her somewhere  
she hasn't been, some place with class, but since your leaving back in  
that pure-blood manor place again, it'll work, besides, things like that  
turn remy on, if you hadn't noticed, she's into the whole  
dominance/submission sex game. And really enjoys the latter, get it? Your  
house, your bed, your fiancé, I'd do the whole candles and black sheets  
routine, rosé wine is best with remy, in crystal, (the power of  
influence) and foreplay, start it early in the evening, (because you will  
of course take her out to eat, set the mood) with the comments, the  
teasing , the gentle touching, working up, you know, you play your cards  
right, and she's all yours.  
We have some very powerfull aphrodisiacs, enhances the mood you know,  
only 17 sicles a bottle.  
-L (T wants no part in this)  
  
Well I wasn't expecting sex tips, lupe, which thank you I don't need, I  
know very well what remy likes. However, the comment about how things  
break down, ("your house your bed your fiancé) did enlighten me quite a  
bit as to the inner workings of remy's brain. But I'm not buying anything  
from you.  
-severus  
  
Okay, but you must tell us everything that goes on, I mean everything  
when you propose I mean, (nothing of that night thanks) .  
-l&t  
  
Wont remy tell you later , anyways?  
-severus  
  
Yeah, but we want both sides.  
-lt  
  
------  
Jack, Sirius and remy walked from the park it was 6 o'clock and getting  
quite dark.  
They where laughing and dizzy, Sirius was wearing a tall blue top hat,  
remy was holding cotton candy and a stuffed animal black cat, that jack  
the monkey was terrified of. Sirius had one her it. She'd won him the top  
hat, and jack the monkey had jumped into it, and also liked riding on  
top.  
Remy yawned. "man that was someday!"  
"24 hours isn't over yet," Sirius said turning to face her. "would you  
care to go dancing?" remy knew she shouldn't, but it had been so long  
since she'd been dancing, and she loved it so much. It was the fact that  
she was itching to reach for Sirius's hand, that bothered her. She forced  
this aside "I'd love to go dancing! It's been so long!" she moved her  
hand to reach his, she realized this, and stopped, then pretended to have  
meant to pet jack. He saw right through this of course, and reached for  
both her hand s turning to face her.  
"remy, we could go dancing more than just tonight you know." Sirius said.  
"we could have days like this all the time."  
Remy shook her head, "I have a boyfriend Sirius"  
Sirius's eyes looked a little sad, " I know remy, you're a good, loyal  
girl, just do me the pleasure of this one night dancing?"  
She sighed. "just dancing Sirius."  
He nodded. She forced herself to let go of his hands, she thought, her  
toughest temptation was over, but it was only beginning .  
------  
  
It's 6:30, remy should be back from her "day" with Sirius, have you  
removed the block? Can I come see remy now?  
-severus  
  
Sorry trooper. Remy's not back yet. I wouldn't think too much of it  
though I mean it is only 6:30, he probably took her dancing. She'll be  
home soon, relax. Cool your jets. You know the kind of girl remy is.  
Loyalty, all the way. Till death . So r- e- l -a- x  
-lupe.  
  
What she's not back yet? Taken her dancing has he? Of course I know the  
kind of girl remy is, if I thought she was cheating on me or that there  
was a chance she ever would, would I marry her? But I also know what kind  
of "man" Sirius is.  
Please remove your block. I will find a way around it anyways.  
-severus  
  
Yeah, about that, no can do, it'll automatically disapear as soon as remy  
comes home, and you'll be instantly transported here. So sit tight. I  
reckon she'll be home around 7:30-8:00.  
We'd let remus say something, we have him here, but he's "all tied-up"  
haha!  
-l and t  
----  
  
They found a classy place for dancing, they chose swing dancing, remy had  
never done this before, but Sirius taught her and she learned quickly.  
To be honest it was one of the funnest nights of her life, twisting in  
and out of his arms, and dancing the night away. Which literally, they  
did. Everyone in the club adored jack the monkey, they even gave remy and  
Sirius a free round of drinks for being the first people, ( theyd  
actually said couple, which kind of disturbed remy, making her feel kind  
of guilty.) to ever bring in a monkey.  
They danced one last song, then remy glanced at her watch, "Sirius it's  
10:30!!! We have to get back!" Sirius looked at her "okay, but why the  
rush?"  
"if we come waltzing in at midnight it's not going to look good,  
especially to severus!"  
'it's always going to be severus isn't it?' Sirius thought. "okay dokey,  
Cinderella, you've had your ball, time to rush you home to your  
prince.wait that's not how the story goes." he grabbed her , his hands on  
her back, he pressed her body to hers , and their lips locked, 'this is  
wrong!' remy cried in her mind, but her arms had already wrapped around  
Sirius 's neck, shocked, she moved them to his shoulders , and pushed him  
away, breaking their kiss, she looked away and said, "I'm sorry Sirius,  
really, but as much as I want this.as much as I feel this is right.I cant  
be sure.and I cant risk it.I cant leave severus for you." Sirius nodded,  
he could handle this. "look, I'm the one who should be sorry, but if I  
didn't do that I would have hated myself forever, " he grabbed hold of  
her arm "c'mon, lets get you home ." they rushed from the club, a group  
of dancers said something about soap operas as they passed. They rushed  
down the street, and made it to the hotel ( by taxi) at 11:15.  
As they skidded to a halt outside the door of the hotel room, remy turned  
to Sirius and said "thanks Sirius, I'd a lot of fun." Sirius nodded,  
"yeah, look, my offer, the one I made as we left the park, it's still  
open, and probable always will be." remy smiled, "you're a great guy  
Sirius, and if circumstances where different.."  
"I know." remy opened the door. And stoped mortified.  
Remus had been ungagged, and bound, but was still staring at her as  
though she'd committed a felony. Tonks and lupe where looking at her,  
shocked, and severus was leaning against the balcony door, arms folded,  
staring coldly at them.  
It suddenly occurred to remy that it was 11:20.  
She was walking in with Sirius, at 11:20 at night, when they'd all  
expected her, even her herself, had expected her to be gone 2, 3 hours  
tops. Not 12.  
'I didn't do anything wrong.' she thought , stepping into the room,  
followed by Sirius.  
"s-severus? When did you get here?" she asked, forcing out a smile.  
"9 o'clock." he said, cold, distant.  
3 hours. She crossed over to him, meeting his eyes, she didn't know  
what to say,  
"I think you have the wrong idea about." remy began.  
"oh no, I have a pretty good idea." severus said.  
"I don't think you do! We went dancing! You know how I get! Lost track of  
time!" she said desperately. "why are you mad at me? I didn't do anything  
wrong I swear!"  
She glanced at tonks and lupe, why was she the only one talking? Why  
weren't they sticking up for her? What did they think she'd done? .Surely  
not!  
"what?" she asked turning to remus "what do you think I did??"  
"we went to lunch, an amusment park then dancing that's all! " she cried.  
  
"but you where gone all day." lupe muttered.  
"so? I didn't do anything wrong!" she said defiantly "I spent the day  
with Sirius, most of it riding the speed demon roller coaster! I have  
shirts to prove it! No fooling around, nothing, it was the two of yous  
idea in the 1st place!" she turned back to severus, "why, dammit, why?  
Why do you guys get so suspicious?! All the time?!"  
Severus wasn't looking ar her he was staring coldly at Sirius.  
"yes, remy." he finally said, cooly, "and I suppose Sirius put that  
lipstick on himself."  
"but.but." she turned, it was true some of her lipstick had come off on  
Sirius when he had kissed her. "but .I didn't..you cant blame." how could  
she explain that?? She'd pushed Sirius back! But she didn't want it to  
sound like Sirius had done anything to like, advance on her either,  
because that wasn't right.  
"I kissed her, okay?" Sirius said angrily. "and you know what? She pushed  
me back, reminded me she had a boyfriend, which trust me, she reminded me  
constantly of all day, and now your accusing her of things, like she  
cheated on you, which dammit, if she had do you think I'd be here talking  
to you right now? At 11:20? Ha! But she didn't, she didn't even let me  
hold her hand."  
Severus seemed to be contemplating this, then he punched Sirius in the  
face. Remy looked up and closed her eyes, she'd been close to tears  
earlier . DAmn, could they not fight once in a while? She was too tired  
tonight, out of energy, to argue with them. "stop it, just stop it." she  
muttered, this was insane! The whole idea was bogus from the start, she  
should have know something like this would have happened! she just  
didn't feel like it was worth it tonight, she walked out onto the  
balcony, curled up in a corner, and cried.  
  
"get off him dammit!" lupe was pulling severus off Sirius, "get off him!"  
  
"you kissed my .girlfriend!"  
Sirius was fighting back of course, all his pent up anger at severus  
suddenly coming out , he took the opportunity of lupe pulling severus up,  
to puch him in the stomache twice, quickly, before remus stunned both of  
them. Setting their stunned body's in chairs, he countered the curse,  
tonks and lupe where restraining them when they revived. "my sister.."  
remus growled, dangerously, remus didn't growl often, " is crying out  
there, for no good reason at all, but the fact that two men she cares  
about are fucking fools! you.." he pointed at severus, "go apologize,  
and make her feel better." severus went. That was probably the only time  
he ever did anything remus told him to. " and you.just sit there." remus  
finished to Sirius, regaining his usual calm. And sliding down on the  
bed. Exhausted.  
  
----  
"how could you think." remy began, wiping her eyes, when she saw severus  
coming out. " that I would ever.. You.you are a real bastard sometimes!"  
  
Severus sat beside her, it hurt him the way she flinched. She didn't want  
to be touched. It's not like they'd never had disagreements, but this  
time he could tell that by judging her so quickly he'd really upset her.  
He wrapped his arm around her. " I was wrong." he said simply. "I was  
wrong remy, I was." it wasn't too hard too admit he'd been wrong, but to  
admit he'd been scared, even just scared of losing her, was something  
else. Fortunately for him, remy understood words left unspoken. She  
curled up to him.  
"I've been confussed lately," remy confessed. "but now I think I should  
just go home. And try to forget all this"  
She caught Sirius's eye through the glass, and a tear trickled down her  
cheek, she thought, 'I may never know if the decision I have just made is  
right, or if it is wrong. But I will always love you, Sirius, in a way  
that I don't fully understand. ' he had known she would choose severus,  
he had been expecting it, but somehow, in the look she gave him, it was  
almost as though she was trying to tell him something, not goodbye, nor I  
love you, not even I'm sorry, it was just a look that pierced his soul,  
and he felt, he didn't have to know.  
-----  
Back in grimmauld place the next day, Sirius sat with remus in silence.  
Sirius was no longer irritable, he seemed to have chosen to just deal  
with his feelings in his head , instead of taking them out on others, yet  
this instilled a kind of gloom, over the whole house.  
----  
  
Remy had thought everything would magically straighten out when she got  
back.  
Wrong. Prof. Umbridge had decided to fire her, and the Christmas break  
was almost over.  
  
And then.it got more complicated.  
  
He had taken her to the most beautiful place, It was just like a  
fairytale. 'lupe must have had something to do with this' remy had  
thought smiling, she held the magical ball of light illuminating the  
caverns. "this is so beautiful severus!" she said "shall we go explore?"  
  
"remy." she turned arounf, and her heart stopped beating.  
He was down on one knee. 'this isn't happening.' remy thought 'theres no  
way this is happening.'  
It was happening,  
He held a small black box in his hand, which flipped open to reveal a  
beautiful silver ring.  
Her mouth dropped open, he smiled at that, he'd been expecting it.  
"remy, I love you, as I could love no other, I to spend the rest of my  
life with you, remy, will you marry me?"  
Her voice caught in her throat. Oh my god! She'd never dreamed he would  
ask her this! A smile spread across her face.  
"oh god severus, of course I will!" he stood up, and slipped the ring on  
her finger.  
And then he kissed her, in that way that makes you feel like you've never  
been kissed before, and if you could, you'd make that kiss last forever.  
He dipped her, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, her tounge  
slipping into his mouth.  
When their kiss broke remy, stood there, dazed for a moment,  
"I - I never expected this ." remy said.  
Severus smiled at her, for once not his usual seductive half smile, but  
a smile she'd never seen before, a genuine smile.  
-------  
  
He carried her up the stairs. 'this is so, made for tv movie' remy  
thought happily.  
And into his bedroom, the resident house elf ferri, had been so shocked  
to see not only severus, but remy with him. That he had run in circles  
from the excitement and had passed out on the living room floor.  
Just as well.  
-----  
"for my fathers sake, you should come and meet the family," remy said the  
next day. "but I don't think a gypsy wedding is a good idea. We do that ,  
and dad will get the idea that we are going to quite our jobs and travel  
with him and his kumpania"  
Severus nodded, he assumed kumpania was the word for her fathers  
traveling companions. "perhaps something, say, traditional..handfasting?"  
Remy smiled, "of course."  
_-----  
Tonks and lupe:  
I know you guys are still enjoying your time in timaru, but you have to  
come home now! Meet me in kimikos at lunch tomorrow, NEWS, NEWS, NEWS!!  
Lots of it! So much to talk about!!!!!!! Be there!!!  
-remy (the beyond ecstatic)  
  
We'll be there, rem, wouldn't dream of missing your news for the world,  
kimikos huh? Wow, must be big.  
-l&t  
  
"marta! Get the table ready, you wont believe who it is! It's the girls!"  
Ling, the head waitress called to another server.  
"wow, you all still remember us." remy said, flattered.  
"of course! Your our best costumers, " ling said, leading the three of  
the to their usual table. In the corner, lit by a candle. "tell me where  
was your latest trip?"  
"a kidnapping , " tonks smiled. "it was remy's turn this time, new  
Zealand, of course."  
"of course." ling said smiling, and handing them their menus  
"no wait, first you want a bottle of our finest white wine, to toast your  
news, before you order!" ling said,  
"yep" lupe answered and ling left to get the wine.  
  
When the wine was brought out and poured, remy stood up, clicking her  
fork to her glass, a face mustache in place.  
She spoke in her most important manly voice "I call this meeting of the  
twisted freaks to order.the esteemed alpha femme remy lupin speaking."  
"drop the act." tonks laughed.  
The moustache vanished, "okay okay, I've brought you all to kimikos , to  
announce, I'm getting married!!!"  
Tonks and lupe lept up hugging her, (okay, they knew she was going to say  
this, but if they didn't hop around like idiots, she'd know theyd known.)  
"to who?" lupe asked snickering, "did you and Sirius hit it off that  
well?"  
"oh shut up, you know she's marrying severus!" tonks poked lupe with a  
fork. "hey do you think instead of twisted freaks, we should be the  
twisted forks?"  
"no , " lupe said, "lets talk bachlorette party!"  
"yeah! " tonks cried, the three of them slapped hands.  
"bring on the dancers!" they poured theyre wine on remy, drenching her  
robes in white wine, it was tradition.  
Ling came back, "did I hear someone say married? Who is it this time?"  
"remy!" lupe said, hugging ling happily,  
"and you guys are so invited to the wedding!" remy said, "we'll send an  
invite to kimikos, once we've got it set up!"  
"wines on the house!" said ling.  
-----  
  
----  
"remy!!! Remy!!! Party time!!!"  
Tonks, lupe, ling, and about 15 old school friends remy hadn't seen in  
years, Katie, britania, Georgia, fiona , Melanie and melody (the twins),  
angel , Cecilia, ella , Virginia, morgana, violet , tori, sarah and  
laura.  
Britania , morgana, Cecilia, and Virginia , where slytherin friends who  
remy had met when she started hanging out in the slytherin dorms. (hehe)  
Melanie, melody, angel, Katie and georgia, where Gryffindor friends who  
she had met when the twisted freaks (her old band) got together.  
Violet, sarah, laura and tori where all remus's x-girlfriends,  
Ella and fiona where special, they had both been drummers in the twisted  
freaks until tonks came along.  
Severus , who had been off in his study was stirred by the noise of 18,  
hyper girls barging into his home around midnight, and came out into the  
living room, where tonks and lupe where waiting for him with duct tape.  
"what the hell---" was all severus got out , before they ambushed him,  
Remy laughed wildly, "what are you guys doing to my fiancé?"  
Tonks patted severus on the head, he looked like had he not been gagged ,  
he would have bitten her arm off.  
"sorry sev boy, but this is a bachlorette party, we cant have rem's going-  
to-be husband hanging around and getting mad at the "entertainment" as we  
know you would.tsk tsk."  
Britania, flicked her wand and several cases of liquor of all sorts  
appeared,  
Remy gasped with pleasure as fiona presented her with the green fairy,  
fine absinthe.  
"oh my god! You guys remembered!" remy faked wiping tears away. "this is  
so sweet!"  
Severus tried to speek through the gag , remy leaned over, and kissed him  
on the cheek, then said to tonks,  
"so, where are you sending him?"  
"we where thinking,."  
The door opened again, and remus and gyorgy walked in glaring daggers at  
each other, they looked around at the girls, who where bouncing off the  
walls, and chucking pillows and beers at each other.  
"oh! " violet said standing up , "the dancers are here that was quick  
shouldn't there be 7 of you though?"  
Remus just stared at her, gyorgy said, ".dancers?"  
"violet, don't you recognize remus? that's my dad whos with him, I really  
doubt that theyre the strippers." violet smiled at remus, "oh, it's  
remus, that explains why I thought he was sexy enough to be a man  
whore.you grew up well.of course you where always the sexiest teen boy  
alive in hogwarts "  
Remus looked at her, his face in a wacked out smirk as though trying not  
to snort.  
"um.I think that's a complement."  
"anyways what are you guys doing here? We where just about to decide  
where to send severus.."  
Tonks started,  
"well we came to see remy," gyorgy said, but crossing to the fair fiona,  
he said , "I think I would much rather stay here, (he turned to severus)  
are theyre always so many beautiful women in your house severus snape?"  
"no usually theres only one." the newly un-gagged, severus said, with a  
twisted smile.  
"hate to interupt, but whats going on here?" remus asked, glancing at  
violet,, sarah, laura and tori . "your not having another remus's ex-  
girlfriends reunion are you??" he asked, suspiciously. She had done that,  
in 7th year, it had been a huge hit! Girls who didn't even know remus  
showed up just for the hell of it.  
"nope," remy laughed, "from what I gather this is my bachelorette party.  
"  
"well, we just dropped by because dad wanted to rant about your decision  
not to have a gypsy wedding but we'll just go." he grabbed gyorgy away  
from fiona, and dragged him out the door.  
"you too!" lupe pushed the now untied severus after them, "you can come  
back in the morning."  
Severus looked as though if he stayed around the hyper, ecstatic girls  
any longer, he would puke, so he left without complaint.  
----  
The party wound down, after the "dancers" left, surprisingly only about  
5 of the girls where drunk off their ass, the others where varying  
degrees of tipsy.  
Somehow the topic of descussion had turned to remy and severus.  
"the only thing I can say is (hic) your crazy!" Britannia laughed,  
"c'mon I think it's romantic." fiona replied, petting brittania's head  
absent mindedly.  
It was about 4 in the morning, and the magical radio, was playing a non-  
stop magical metal marathon.  
"how the hell is it romantic??? I mean, marriage Is hell, I know, twice."  
"yeah, but brit, that's you, this is *coughastronomytowercough* remy, for  
god sake."  
"oh, will you guys ever let that drop?" remy asked, taking a swig of  
absinthe,  
"nope, I mean, think about it, totally random, out of the blue, class is  
letting out, and you two are all over each other, it's like, woah!"  
"we'd been dating for like , 2 years before that."  
"yeah, but this was, you two, the scandal couple! Everyone knew about  
his parents freaking out, and your dad going all wacko on his dad, and I  
mean, slytherin/Gryffindor, theres hardly ever been slytherin/Gryffindor  
friends, let alone lovers, and then theres the fact that he's severus  
snape, and your remy lupin, both well known, but opposites in everything!  
Well, except that you where both genius's , I mean, he was this muggle  
born hating slytherin pureblood, who didn't really make a lot of friends  
until 6th year when he got all hardcore dark arts, and you where well  
liked remy lupin, with the freaky happy disposition, the girl who threw  
inter-house partys , and co-ed sleep overs, pulled jokes on the practical  
jokers, you even won over some of the slytherin, like moi, and that's  
saying something."  
"still, I'd think y'all would have grown out of going , "oh my god look  
what remy's doing.!" by now, I mean I'm thirty fucking 6."  
"still"  
"Yeah," violet stirred "tell me the story again, it's so sweet, makes me  
think of all the things I should have done to remus."  
Violet had really been pissing remy off by going , all remus is so sexy!  
All night.  
"if you promise to stop talking about how damn horny my brother makes  
you, I don't wanna hear that!"  
"I promise."  
"wait." ella said, clearing her throat, "let me tell the story, I am the  
chronicle keeper afterall."  
That was right, remy and her friends had done a lot of crazy things in  
hogwarts and appointing a chronicle keeper to write down all the most  
important memorys in story form, was one of them.  
"well okay." remy shrugged, this was always interesting.  
"it was a warm april night, the astronomy proffessor had taken the night  
off, so the class was dismissed, remy lupin, a beautiful (remy rolled  
her eyes) 15 year old witch, due to turn sixteen next month, was a  
little disappointed because she had wanted to map her lucky star on her  
star chart, so she stayed behind, unnoticed by the rest of the class,  
her boyfriend, the controversial young mr. Severus snape,( remy  
snorted, she'd have to remember to call him the controversial young  
mr.severus, sometime) a dark, mysterious slytherin boy, stayed behind as  
well, remy didn't notice this, as she walked over to the telescopes, the  
wind blowed, her hair moved beautifully in it, as did her robes."  
"oh stop making this sound like some kind of magic moment!" remy snapped,  
"your exaggerating everything!"  
"that's the chronicle keepers job! Now, where was I? Oh yes, the wind.and  
the stars twinkled brightly, severus stepped forward, out of the shadows,  
remy turned, as though fate had made it so, her lucky star shown in the  
reflection of his eyes. (remy groaned, "god ella..") she smiled at him,  
they where alone in the astronomy tower, and the energy between them was  
different, stronger."  
"that's about as much as you need to say!" remy said, warningly,  
"look, I don't know the details, you didn't tell me, but if you'll stop  
interrupting.  
She stepped over to him, "why did you come here?" she asked him, ever  
since the incident in the greenhouses they hadn't been on speaking terms.  
"I couldn't keep away from you!" he replied, grabbing her in his arms."  
"what the hell are you talking? What incident? Severus certaintly didn't  
say anything corny like that! Stop twisting the truth!"  
"okay, okay, you party pooper, they where in the astronomy tower right,  
and severus comes over and, starts to kiss remy, and gets way beyond 3rd  
base, okay?" ella said grumpily, "that's the way it happened, no romantic  
license added."  
Remy nodded. "there, that'll do."  
"I wonderz whhhere s-severus wentt afterz we'z kicked 'im out?" tonks  
asked, slurring her words  
Remy laughed, "are you kidding? He went back to his study, then off to  
bed around 2 in the morning, right as the dancers where leaving."  
"what?!" tonks demanded, standing up, "you mean he didn't leave?"  
"of course not."  
"wonderfulz!" wicked grin.  
Tonks ran down the hall.  
The only ones still awake, Fiona, Ella, violet, Britannia Lupe and remy,  
followed her.  
She turned into remy and severus's bedroom,  
"tonks get back here!" remy hissed, "get the fuck back here!"  
Tonks wasn't listening, she was giggling to herself, remy knew it had  
been a stretch for him to put up with the party, but he had, but remy  
knew if tonks went messing with him, he'd probably get really pissed off,  
he'd been under a lot of stress lately.  
Remy turned into the room. "oh god! Tonks! Fix his hair!"  
Tonks had put severus's hair into a non magic made, elmer's glue Mohawk.  
And was coloring into bright pink with her wand.  
"no wayz." tonks said. Completing the process, "help me wrap him in tp."  
Remy shook her head, " I mean it tonks.don't ! you'll wake him up.."  
She undid tonks's elmer's glue hairdo, which was a good thing, because  
tonks was wrapping severus in toilet paper like a mummy. remy stepped  
over to tonks and grabbed her shoulders."c'mon!" she hissed, pulling  
tonks back, tonks took out her wand and died severus's hair bright blue,  
before remy grabbed the wand, "gimme that!" they struggled over the wand,  
the others snickering, and watching the progress, tonks stepped around  
to where remy's back was too the bed, and let go. Remy fell back onto  
severus, hitting him mostly in the chest, "shit!" she muttered, severus  
instinctively snapped awake and grabbed his wand, he glanced at remy, the  
girls, the tp covered bed, and then saw his hair in the mirror behind  
tonks,  
"okay, what the hell is going on here?!"  
Tonks giggled. "your hair iz blue!" she said drunkenly.  
"sorry.sev." remy muttered, getting up. "I'll fix it."  
"no.no! just leave it to me!" he sighed, annoyed, he didn't want anymore  
intoxicated girls near his hair. "just get all your drunk little friends  
into the guest bedroom's on the 1st floor, ok? I'm drawing the line. It's  
4 in the bloody morning. And I'm going to have 16 girls with hangovers to  
deal with in the morning, so just.get them to go to sleep."  
"party pooper. " tonks said, as remy led her away.  
------  
That morning was not pretty.  
Remy didn't really know how severus was handling things , or how the  
others where, she was laying with her head over the toilet, puking up.  
Her hair was a mess, and she felt like shit, not to mention the roaring  
headache.  
Severus entered the bathroom and shook his head at her, "I'm glad to see  
you've recaptured your youth, maybe now your ready to grow up?" he  
smiled, bending down beside her, and patting her back. Remy mustered a  
laugh. "ha! I don't know about that. the girls and I are going out for  
tattoos."  
Severus sighed. "again? You already have two."  
That was right, remy had the 'twisted freaks' written circling around  
her right ankle in shocking black and blue, and a tattoo of a medium  
sized nightshade flower on her left hip, (lily, ebony, tonks , lupe and  
remy had all gotten there favorite flowers tattooed in the same spot.  
Lily's had obviously been a lily, ebony's was a blood red rose, tonk's  
had a snapdragon, and lupe's was a vanilla orchid.)  
Remy nodded. And puked into the toilet. Severus ran a hand through his  
hair as if to ask, "why does she always do this?!" infact one of the  
moments that stood out most in his memory was the first time he'd met  
remy.he'd held her hair back out of her face as she puked up in a muggle  
parking lot, he'd been surprised to see her at hogwarts later that year.  
"we're all getting them, everyone here, they're all going to be the same,  
the tragedy and comedy faces on our left ankles."  
"well atleast your not piercing anything."  
"do you mind terribly?"  
"no. I'm used to you by now. Although you do still surprise me sometimes,  
for one, I never knew you could name all of the absinthe making  
companys."  
Remy laughed. "yeah.it's a gift"  
-----  
  
"my dad.he's in romania." remy commented, later to severus after her  
friends had gone.  
"how did he get from Syria to romania in a matter of weeks?" severus  
asked raising an eyebrow.  
"he knew I would only come if he was in romania, so a little magical aid  
never hurt anyone."  
"oh.I see, so you want to take me to meet your family?"  
"well, yeah, for dads sake, and I miss them."  
"speaking of your father, heres a question for you.what does Ka jav te  
xenav tut mean?"  
Remy laughed.  
"he said that to you?! Haha! He said, literally, "I will shit on you!"  
it's an insult."  
"well, I figured as much as that."  
"you might want to know a few things before I take you," remy said.  
"about gypsies."  
"I think so.." severus muttered, "other than one of my great aunts ,  
sidi, was one, I don't know a damn thing about them."  
Remy laughed, "okay, first of all, I'll warn you, I have 7 half brothers,  
6 half sisters, 4 uncles on my fathers side, 3 step uncles on my  
stepmothers side, 5 aunts on my fathers side, 4 step aunts on my  
stepmothers side, 7 sisters-in-law, 5 brothers-in-law, and 8 nephews,  
and 6 nieces."  
"god." severus said incredulously.  
"and theres about 20 other gypsies, only about 7 of them will I formally  
introduce you to, as there my friends. "  
Severus slid back on the couch, he'd never figured he'd have to do so  
much socializing. Fuckity, fuck, fuck, fuck.  
"and tonks wants to come with us."  
"why?" severus asked.  
"Stefan." remy said, with a laughing smile. "he's waiting on the day,  
that, "lina" comes back to stay, and weds him."  
"what?!..oh."  
"yeah, she's "lina" a friend of mine with gypsy heritage. You should  
see the face tonks has for lina, she's beautiful."  
Severus shook his head. "catty," he muttered. "poor boy."  
"okay so , I'll stick by you while were there, so you don't offend anyone  
on accident."  
"no pressure." severus laughed.  
-------  
  
" I cannot believe he's going to put flowers in his hair and jump over a  
broom."  
"oh shut up tonks that's only part of it."  
"I know.but still.he's going to have flowers in his hair, and jump over a  
broom."  
"yeah! So am I!"  
  
"still, he's severus..and he going to say vows, and kiss you.right in  
front of us!"  
Remy rolled her eyes. "whats your point?"  
"he's going to have flowers in his hair!!!"  
"uh huh"  
"think about it.he must really love you to put flowers in his hair!"  
"yeah, it's weird isn't it? I was pretty surprised when he proposed."  
Tonks smiled. "no shit! We all where, I mean dude, dude doesn't seem like  
the marrying type does he?"  
"oh , severus isn't the marrying type. He's definetly not. I guess this  
is just one of those weird times when he does something not the norm for  
him."  
"like the time he was the first to extend his hand to Sirius when  
dumbledore told him too?"  
"really? when did he do that?"  
"oh, last year. Word travels."  
"I see."  
"so um.Sirius wants to come meet the gypsies with us.and remus feels it's  
his dutie to go and watch over Sirius (okay, watch over the gypsy girls,  
and keep Sirius in check but anyways.,) and you of course. And you  
know.lupe just has to come! She wants to be a gypsy you know, I wouldn't  
be surprised if she just stays there when we leave."  
Remy laughed. "are you so serious? Well yeah, I could see her doing that.  
Remus wants to come? Really? Man alive, I just know him and dad are gonna  
go all loco on each other!"  
"well you know.I got a secret to tell you."  
----  
"no way! Holy fucking shit!!! You lot kept this from me all these  
years??? Why??" remy demanded. Tonks sighed.  
" well, lupe just sort of felt you had enough stress dealing with remus  
and severus that you really didn't need it added. I mean, she was gonna  
tell you.but she thought you'd be pissed that she never told you before,  
so I figured it'd be cool, if you pretended you'd just worked it out, and  
she could say she hadn't told any of us."  
Remy shrugged.  
"well okay then, but if you guys are going to come clean about lupe being  
a werewolf, I guess I owe you the same truth.."  
Tonks raised an eyebrow."are we about to have "moment"?"  
"yes .we are ."  
"ok then, go on , best to get the drama over with."  
"""do you remember when Sirius and ebony decided to have an abortion in  
7th year when eb got pregnant?"  
"yeah, who could forget? "  
"well.she didn't have an abortion."  
"what do you mean? wait..then what happened to the kid?"  
"well, ebony, lily and I , found a elderly witch friend of lilys, who  
just happened to live in timaru, to let the boy, Sirius, live with her,  
we pulled a huge cover up operation to keep it from everyone, we went  
there as often as we could, so Sirius would grow up knowing us, that's  
why we always went to timaru."  
"oh my god! Oh my god! Your not bullshitting are you?? We have to tell  
Sirius!"  
"you see, that's why we didn't tell you, because you'd have to tell  
Sirius we know you and your loco morals., and well ebony didn't want him  
to know, she thought it would just be easier this way, you know how  
Sirius is, he would have dropped out of school and gotten a job that  
wasn't as good as he should have had, to try and support her and the  
baby, and ebony wanted to go threw school and all, you know."  
"but remy, baby, we arent in hogwarts anymore! He has a right to know!"  
"alright.alright I'll tell him.just when the opportunity is right , ok?"  
----  
  
"that was my brother in st.mungos , I bit him. You're the only person I  
knew to turn to remus, I couldn't tell anyone else what I had done.tonks  
is the only one who knows now, besides you."  
Lupe was crying on remus's shoulder. She had showed up, a few hours ago,  
sobbing on his doorstep, he had made her tea, and gotten her a warm  
towel. He was used to this, people coming to him with their problems, but  
you cant imagine how shocked he been when lupe spilled that she was a  
werewolf, and had bitten her brother. He'd nearly fallen off the couch.  
He put his hand on her back, "I know lupe, it's hard, but whats done is  
done, the best you can do is be there for your brother, help him out as  
much as possible, theres a potion you know, I'm sure you use it, that can  
control the madness, severus makes it for me, I'm sure he wouldn't mind  
making some for you or your brother."  
Lupe sniffed. "it's okay, I can do it myself, I am a healer it's just."  
"yes?"  
"I feel so guilty, I mean what hell have I condemned him to? I've gone  
through so much to hide what I am, to keep my job as a healer, but he .he  
didn't have that chance."  
Remus understood, the prejudice against werewolves made it very hard for  
him to support himself.  
"theres always a way to find work, maybe not a steady job, but when  
theres people like dumbledore out there, things are bound to change soon  
for the better."  
Lupe wiped her tears away. "my parents have shunned me."  
Remus sighed. "I know what you mean, have a look at the way my father and  
I relate. And mother, god rest her soul, was a damn cold bitch during her  
life time. Very pleasant on her deathbed though."  
Lupe forced a smile. "your sweet remus"  
----  
Remy was pacing the living room, severus watched her , interested.  
"why so troubled?" he asked.  
"no reason.no reason." severus raised an eyebrow. "your pacing."  
Remy sighed and sunk down in to the couch. A slight anxiety fillled  
severus, what was up?  
"it's just say, you had a friend.who had hooked up with a friend.and say  
this friend, that hooked up with this friend had kept a secret from the  
friend they hooked up with and you where the only one left who knew what  
this secret was, would you tell the friend your friend hooked up with?"  
"remy.your not making a lot of sense."  
"I know..ok, friend a, got with friend b, and friend a had kept a  
secret from friend b, that was really important, and you where the only  
one who knew what this secret was, would you tell friend b?"  
"it depends on what the secret was, and why friend a wanted friend b ,  
not to know."  
"so say, friend a and friend b, had a kid.or where going to have a kid to  
the best of friend b's knowledge.and they both agreed that the kid was a  
bad idea..but friend a changed there mind at the last minute..and you're  
the last living person who knew originally that friend a had had the kid  
anyways ..would you tell friend b, even though friend b, whom you really  
care about, would probably never forgive you.?"  
Severus stared at her.  
"are we talking about "friends" here or.."  
Remy rolled her eyes, "were talking about Sirius and ebony! Not you and  
me!"  
"well one has to wonder.black and your friend , hmmm? What do you mean  
you really care about friend b?"  
"oh for god sakes severus, of course I care about Sirius, like a  
brother!"  
Again with the bloody eyebrow.  
"are you always going to raise your eyebrow like that?! I swear, why not  
talk? That just keeps everything guarded..I never know what your  
thinking.well that's not exactly true..if anyone even says Sirius you see  
red! But honestly.."  
Severus laughed.  
"go on, tell Sirius, and if he stops talking to you, all the better!"  
Remy hit him in the back of the head , playingly. He smirked.  
"shut up." she said, giving him a look.  
----  
the news that remy had pulled some massive cover up operation with her  
freaky little friends, didn't come as a big surprise to severus. And he  
didn't feel the slightest bit guilty in his resolve not to tell Sirius,  
infact it kindof pleased him. I mean, Sirius would definetly want to know  
this. But he didn't. severus really didn't give a shit if Sirius died  
without knowing he had a son..alright..that would make him really  
happy..but we'll pretend that it wouldn't.  
Severus did think that if remy didn't stop pacing, he'd tatoo the damn  
story on his forehead and knock it against Sirius's eyes.  
______  
  
Lupe's eyes blinked open. Last night had been the full moon...  
She looked around..she was in a forest clearing...and she was naked..  
Holy shit. She thought glancing next to her. It was remus.  
"we where either drunk or he didn't take his potion, I know I  
didn't.wait..of course..last night had been the full moon.well the muggle  
news should tell..if there where anyway wolves rampaging threw the  
streets, it's sure to be on there." she grabbed up her robes, which where  
rather ripped and torn, but would work, covered remus, and hurried away.  
-------  
Two hours later remus woke up, his shock was slightly different then  
lupe's since she wasn't there.  
"damn! The moon! How could I have forgotten..oh yes.lupe came over..slept  
on my couch..I must have left the apartment..I hope I didn't hurt her!  
She probably took her potion..and tried to stop me leaving..or god..what  
if she didn't take her potion.and she's somewhere in the city...I have to  
find her!!!"  
But first he had to pee. Really bad. "shit," remus thought, "what did I  
do last night??"  
-----  
"next month???" tonks asked , bewildered.  
"yep"  
"doesn't he have to teach I've been wondering about all this time he's  
had off."  
"he hasn't had all this time off,notice he's not here now? He commutes,  
he goes and teaches every day, and comes home at night. And when term  
starts next year, after umbridge gets booted, I mean, there has to be a  
way to get her out isn't there? I'll take up a full time professorship."  
"you a teacher? I mean, I know you're a jack of all trades remy, but as a  
serious job? What about the bar? And I thought you wanted children."  
"well of course that's what I wanted, but you have to make sacrifices in  
relationships."  
"those arent simple sacrifices remy, those are things you've always  
wanted! To be a bartender and have a couple sons."  
"so what? This is the life I want now."  
"uh-huh, and what sacrifices, pray tell is your fiance making for this  
"relationship", anyways ?"  
"what? are you trying to wreck my love life? Your not on another  
Sirius/me kick are you?"  
"no , I'm on a remy/remy kick."  
"you know, you shouldn't be thinking about that tonks, besides, you know  
I prefer sex to masturbation."  
"you know what I mean, but you cant answer my question can you? What  
sacrifices is he making?"  
"well for one thing, he's comuting, he comes home every night to see me,  
and disaperation takes energy you know."  
"that's not a sacrifice, that's called male sex drive! He's not doing  
that for you, he's doing it for him! Of course he comes home every night,  
he' s a horny guy! And he wants some action!"  
"you're a real bitch sometimes tonks, why are you talking all this shit  
about severus again?"  
"I'm worried about you."  
Before remy could reply, lupe burst in..  
"remy , out! Tonks stay!"  
"what???" said remy, already a little ticked off. "I'm not going  
anywhere! Why cant you say this in front of me??"  
"just get out!"  
"no!"  
"let her stay, lupe. She figured out you where a werewolf so if this  
concerns."  
Lupe looked stricken.  
"okay, okay..but she still has to get out!"  
"no, fuck you, I will not leave, I live here, notice you don't!"  
"fine..fine..hows this sound to you? I unknowingly, had sexual relations  
with your twin brother."  
Remy's mouth fell open, in the way it did so often these days.  
"you.you.no..what? No.but..but ..my little virgin brother.no.."  
Lupe snorted. "please.he was so not a virgin..every girl wanted a piece  
of him in hogwarts.."  
Remybrought her hand up to her face and shook violently.  
"no..no..no...what do you mean?.no..unknowingly ..? What? No!"  
Tonks patted remy on the back."it's ok sweet, think what was last  
night?"  
"the full moon?"  
"fit the pieces together."  
Remy's eyes went round .  
"oh!"  
"yeah!" lupe sighed slipping down on the couch, "I left before he woke  
up, he's smart, he probly knows , but I don't think it's anything that  
needs to be taken further."  
Remy slapped her forehead with her hand and cried, "what if you have  
puppies??? I mean you where in wolf form at the time so if your pregnant  
would they be puppies? Would you only be preg when you where in wolf  
form? Or would they be human?"  
"I seriously doubt I'm pregnant. In fact, I know almost for sure I'm not"  
  
"then why are you freaking out?"  
"BECAUSE I FUCKED REMUS!"  
"don't say it! Nooooo."  
"alright remy, you just calm down..I'm gonna go home.take a shower.and  
think of a nice little story to tell remus.."  
--------  
Lupe stepped out of the shower, and into her powder blue bathrobe,  
She was quite shaken, and very upset about the events of the night  
before.  
She was angry at herself for forgetting to take her potion.  
And very upset because lupe, just like remus had been a virgin, waiting  
until they found the right person, after all, wolves do mate for life.  
And lupe just didn't think remus was the right person for her, sure it  
would seem like the perfect match, but lupe regarded remus as a friend,  
possibly a companion to live with her, but not a lover.  
How could she tell this to anyone? Remy was too busy acting like a  
lunatic over remus to realize that it affected lupe in just the same way.  
And tonks? Lupe just .didn't want to tell her, she knew tonks would  
listen and probably have some good advice , but lupe just didn't want to  
hear it right now.  
She couldn't explain it as she brushed her hair, she decided ,  
subconsciously, just to act like it was nothing and tell no one more than  
she already had, especially not remus, he didn't need to know. She  
wouldn't tell him, because she felt an over powering urge to protect him  
from the empty dead feeling in her right now.  
------  
  
Remy yawned. Severus wouldn't be home for five more hours and tonks had  
work, so remy figured she'd go exploring.  
The house had 3 floors, and remy had only been in a few rooms, so why  
not check the place out? I mean, she could just ask ferri or nari where  
things where, but why? Remy was in many ways like a cat, curious about  
everything . Remy left the living room on the second floor, (where she  
spent most of her time) , and walked down the hallway, past severus's  
study, there where 5 doors off this hallway, one of them went into remy  
and severus's bedroom, she ignored this one, and went to the one right  
next to it, it was a simple , plain, chesnut door, and looked awfully out  
of place, remy turned the handle, the room insid was circular, and the  
ceiling and walls where glass, the wall that held the door, being the  
only one made of stone , held many shelves lined with books on all sorts  
of astronomy and star related divanation, ect, a silver telescope was  
located right across the room. A bench sat next to it, holding  
lunascopes, and all sorts of instruments.  
Remy thought , 'I'll come back here at night!' the bright light of day  
was hurting her eyes after being inside the dark house all day.  
She left , closing the door behind her and went to the one across from  
it, this door was just like all the rest, made of a light silvery type of  
metal, that opened with a touch if it recognized you.  
Remy went back to the bedroom, which recognized her already , and pulled  
on one of severus's black dragonhide gloves, hey, how smart could a door  
be?  
Sure enough the glove trick worked.  
This room, was set up for no other purpose then necromancy. Remy was so  
deeply intrigued by the books, bottles, bells and shadow creatures in  
cages, she almost rung one of the bells! She left the windowless room  
quickly after that, and moved onto the next.  
"wow!" remy thought , "this room must have belonged to severus's aunt  
sidora! "  
Severus's gypsy aunt, this room was lined with many books on gypsy magic  
that would only open if you had romany blood in you, curious to see if  
these where indeed the same kind of books she had learned from, remy  
place her gloveless palm on the book, sure enough it sprang open. Remy  
placed the book back on the shelf. And examined the magical dancing  
scarves. Scarves such as these could get gypsy women out of any  
situation, depending on the dance done, different enchantments would be  
cast. These scarves where very well made, and hardly used. Remy marveled  
at them, but decided it would be rude to use them, or any of sidora's  
thingsm even though she was long past, the room had remained untouched,  
and there was probably a reason.  
The last door, opened to reveal a staircase leading upward toward the  
third floor. 


End file.
